I won't be in denial, I will embrace the reality even It it hurt me
by Nephlim-Diafire5
Summary: FemIzuku. Abuse by her parents, bullied by her classmates, we will follow the road of Izumi in her dream to be a hero. But through the obstacles she will meet, her dream and personality will remain the same? Will she change to be something else? A Villain? A Vigilant? Let's see what she will become. [IzukuHaveAQuirk OneForAll/Romance/andplus] Suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Betrayed, hurt and abandoned that the little girl feels at the moment. She was diagnosed 'quirkless' a few months ago, her mother and father were worried she didn't manifest her quirk so they saw a doctor. The result has destroyed their family no it has destroyed the innocence, the world of the little girl showing her the reality about the true world and society.

The first month her father has become cold toward her even to ignore her and glared at her, her mother tried to be a normal mother but her smiles were faked, to force that the little girl knows her mother doesn't want to be with her. Her best friend has abandoned her and become her main bullies using his new fresh quirk against her.

The second months her father has spent less time in the home, always working or go out with his friends leaving his wife and his daughter alone at home. He stopped talking at his daughter and communicate less and less to his wife, the only time they communicate between them was when they yelling at each other about their daughter. Her mother ignored her leaving the little girl alone at home and independent, she crying time to time of her fate, why is it happen to her? They ignored that every word they say, hurt her more the kicks, hits and punches she received from her bullies and ex 'best-friend'.

She learned to live alone, to cook herself, to bath herself everything you learned with your parents. At school, she was constantly bullied because she was quirkless or she has good notes with the excuse someone like her should not be above of others or she was useless or a good for nothing. The personnel in school didn't anything to stop it, it's mostly like they 'encourage' it, they just scowl them when they use their quirk unreasonably and ignore the fact they bullied her.

The third month she understands that she can't trust anyone, none of her parents, none the teachers, no one. Why? Because her parents abuse her, most especially her father because she is 'quirkless'. Moreover when she came to school with bruises, the sign of abuse they see but ignored _again_. Whether teachers or other children's parents they ignore her conditions as 'it is not my problem', it was the little girl read in their eyes.

Her classmates and friends bully her less than before maybe by pity or happy to see her hurt, the only time they abused her was when they received their notes. As she is always first in the class they didn't like that a quirkless is better than them. Even her ex-best-friend stopped using his dangerous and cool quirk to bullies her but it's not like he stopped harass her with his punches or belittles her.

At home, she was constantly maimed and insulted, she was injured by his father every time he saw her. He was hitting her, throwing things at her or burning her with his flame-quirk. He couldn't stand to see her, every time it happens she was badly injured. Her mother stopped it when it was too much but doesn't prevent him from harming her, she helped sometimes to heal her sighing if she could have a quirk nothing like this would happen.

Sometimes she hits her, couldn't endure the pressure from her violent husband and the gossip from the neighbours.

The 'quirkless' little girl had seen the reality, abuse by her parents, bullied by her classmates because she didn't have a quirk in a society focus to quirks, her name is Izumi Midoriya.

* * *

Izumi was a bright and cheerful child, with her best friend Katsuki Bakugo playing role-play hero waiting for their quirk to manifest. But besides to be a cheerful child she is very intelligent, she can resolve problems that middle-schoolers resolve with difficulty.

Her parents were proud of her, along her teachers promising she will have a bright future and they will always by her side and protect her.

Her mother Inko Midoriya was a kind, supporting and caring mother, she treated her like the ball of sunshine she was until she heard that her daughter was quirkless. Izumi always thought she will have her mother at least in her side, supporting her and give her gentle hugs as she does but no, she prefers to ignore her blaming her to be quirkless, to have destroyed her family, agree with her abusive and violent husband she shouldn't exist.

The father, Hisashi Midoriya who was sympathetic and clumsy, always a smile on his even if he was tired by working had changed dramatically. His attitude toward Izumi did a 180° turn when he heard that her daughter was quirkless. At first, he ignored her ether she tried to talk to her or even touches her (hug) but more time passes more he became violent and irritated. With the stressed at the work and the gossips, he rapidly starts to abuse Izumi. (He never raise a hand toward his wife but he constantly yells at her, the sign he loves her deeply contrary of her daughter.)

He works to his familial company with his two brothers and sisters and mother at the head of the company, as an heir of the company he dreams to take over the company leading him to be very ambitious. Having a daughter quirkless have lowered his chance to be the future head of the company and family so he works twice, it was for those two reasons he is abusive at Izumi.

Katsuki Bakubo the friend she trusted the most, the one she knows from their baby years was always with her, he was so proud of his explosive quirk that he becomes very arrogant and she thought it was so cool until he knows she was 'quirkless'. Like her father, he becomes cold and aggressive to even use his quirk at her whenever he wants. Izumi wanted to be far away from him but it was impossible because one they were neighbours and secondly their mothers were best friends.

Because they dream to be heroes he constantly bullies her saying she can't be a hero, a quirkless can't be one. She should crawl at their feet and listen to them but she didn't, each time she stopped him to bully some other kids for having good grades. It pissed him she acts like that, to someone she shouldn't be, acting like a hero, acting like a nerd.

* * *

I close my eyes, another day to be beaten by Kaachan, kicked and burned by Hisashi and blamed by Inko. I look like a mommy with all these bandages, happy it's the weekend... or not Hisashi will throw me away from the house because I stressed him, Inko will say nothing because I disgrace them and says outside says counter Kaachan and his minions.

If I am lucky I can go to my secret base and creating some gadget or continued to repair the laptop the neighbour threw in the trash. (Oh could he threw the latest laptop because some touch of the keyboard didn't work anymore. ps: it was he who broke the touch of the keyboard, can't even maintain correctly, what a waste.) I look around me, my plain room with some posters of All Might and other products of him, I stop receiving gifts or even clothes since I labelled quirkless.

"We are not born equal." I murmur and close my eyes.

Yes, Hannah Arendt was right about it, it's hard to accept it but it's the reality. I know it from the start when I was two Hisashi said he prefers to have a boy to a girl to be his successor. " _A girl can manage a company, we are not retarded or incapable."_ Before I was diagnosed 'quirkless' I couldn't play to every game I am a girl and when I could it was always minor role because a girl can't do this or that. _"A girl is capable to do the same thing that a boy can do. I can play soccer better than a boy or be stronger than a boy."_ Then I was labelled quirkless, a person incapable of nothing who will be nothing.

They say I am useless, a burden, a shame, that I can't be a hero, the bottom of the society. I will prove to them I can be a hero even I am a girl or quirkless. There are many possibilities in this world, this my gadgets I can be a hero, with my intelligence I can be a hero so I will be a hero, it's my dream and no one will destroy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I have 5 years old now and my life starts to become more... tolerable. Hisashi goes to business trips from time to time for the company, so for a month no man throwing glass, knives or bottles at me or burn me with his quirk. Fewer injuries for me from him but I gain a mother more violent, blaming me that her husband stays less time with her because of me. Maybe. He wants to be away from me, to go away from _the_ problem, _the_ disease.

Inko beats me every time I enter the house, yelling at me why can I have a quirk like them or if I didn't born, she will not suffer like that, to be mocked because she has a quirkless child or simply because she can't bear the looks of the others. She even stops preparing meals for me, I have to cook for myself and I eat only the morning. She won't let me eat after school with the reason, someone like me doesn't deserve to eat, it would be useless for them even every morning I wake early preparing breakfast for everyone.

Generosity gives nothing in return, I know but I have always this little hope believing they will open their eyes, a pure delusion of my part when I know it would never happen. But a least sometimes she doesn't hit me or less than she uses, it didn't really change for me at least I have fewer injuries. The pain has dull a long time ago when they abandoned me and betrayed me, I become more lifeless.

In the end, I am malnourished, thin and weak compared to other kid. I started to pay my own food and clothes because of my parents who don't want to pay anything for me. Thank I had finished repairing the laptop, rapidly I manage to learn how to hack to gain money. It's illegal but I do it to survive, thank I progress rapidly enough to not be located (and thank the firewall too).

I am less harassed at school than before, becoming somehow invisible even if I am covered with bruises, burns and cuts. Every day I have new wounds and some disappear. I see my wounds heal faster than anyone, sometimes I wonder if it's not my quirk. It just gives them another reason to beat me up. Kaachan somehow even if he bullies me (and be the main bully) he observes all my actions even to wait at the foot of his door so that I go home well. (That I don't, I favour my survival, thank you very much!) One day he tried to bring me home by force, read: tried. Even the weakness girl can win against a boy if she knows where to kick, this day I go home really late fear to face Inko if Kaachan has reported to his mother I kicked him who have reported to my mother. Lucky he didn't at least until the next in school he gave me a hard day which as to bully me with other kids and trip me, insult me and punch me to the basin.

(Such stupid brats and their ego for having a quirk and so one.)

My view of the heroes has changed too, I admit before I idolized them so much it was ridicule, especially All Might. (She keep liking him but with a critical eye.) Since there are heroes practically everywhere, doing patrol, it's simply normal to cross one in a week. But I realised plenty of them have just the title of hero, showing their quirks while shouting justice. But they are only in the profession for money and fame, they don't care who is injured as long as they catch the villain(s). Their incapacities to interact and fight villains are deplorable, I mean even three against one they can't manage to capture him until two others heroes came, and they answer because their quirks were ineffective and inadequate in this situation.

Sorry but even your quirks to control fabric as you wish or create flash are ineffective to _fight_ a villain, your goal is to control and capture him. With a little imagination, you should are capable to capture him but no they stand here and wait for reinforcement. So imagine saving a quirkless from bullies, they really don't care about it even if I have a quirk it wouldn't change. They want a villain or a criminal to capture to boost their ego and fame. A hero is a person noted for courageous acts or nobility of character but today, somehow being a hero is equal to be a (corrupted) policeman showing your quirk in a costume, really. I assume 65% of the heroes are like that, quite a number for my like, I am not surprised there are more Vigilantes in service. After these multiple observations, I create a blog who criticizes hero.

For each update, I have a video (easy to obtain with all the camera and a little hacking) and a review well-argued with what they could do, shouldn't do, the balance of injuries and damage caused by the fight, etc. Like every blog, I have good and bad comments, even death threat and insult. I snort every time I am seeing one, it's like I care about their opinions, I just want them to see the reality of the society. I didn't post an article about the situation about quirkless people and what they live every day...yet.

* * *

Time pass and I am 6 now, nothing has changed, abuse at home by Inko and Hisashi, bully at school and malnourish except one thing, I get a quirk. It appears when like every day I go after school: at my secret place.

Well is not really secret place when it is in a house unoccupied by his owner, this one works in another country but has a house in Japan. I don't complain about it, it permits me to stay here in security from my parents and my bullies. But I don't want to be a parasite and let the poor man pay for the electricity, internet and water I use. And yes I said water because now I can't eat or wash at home with the reason I am a hindrance, a pest to them, I'm not considered as a human anymore but more to a parasite or a pain in the neck they really want to get ride very soon. I had to come back home to not catch the attention of the authorities, they made it clear to me. Why I didn't run away? Simply Hisashi's company has a great influence on police stations by providing them weapons and other stuff for their function. And like he has a good statue inside of the company as heir and hardworking man, he could use his connection to get me back in this house of torture and I think I will not see the sun again after that. Come back home at night is nothing (even I will be kick and torture) to leave early in the morning before they wake up.

But let's come back how I get a quirk, this day I went to the 'unoccupied house' like usual when I saw two teenagers giving kicks to Mellow the old cat who shares his time with me, keeping me company. I shouted at them to leave him alone, they hit me too before to left laughing proud of what they did. I ignored my condition I was being constantly hit had an advantage, you gain a huge tolerance for pain but I was more concerned for Mellow. He was dying, I didn't how I know at the moment but seeing a black aura around me help to guess it. Rapidly I took the first aid kit and started to disinfect and bandage him but I knew it was pointless. I have struck his white fur with my right hand to appease him, praying and encourage him to live, suddenly a white-green light glowed at my hand. Instinctively I know what to do, I placed my hand on his body. A few minutes later he was completely healed but I was extremely exhausted that I couldn't move for hours. (She falls asleep without knowing.) When I woke up I was so happy that I wanted to tell at every one I have a quirk now especially when it's a rare quirk, a healing quirk but I stopped in my happy trance. I couldn't forget these past two years of torture because I was presumed quirkless and all the possibilities run in my mind if I tell them about my quirk.

First I could be shrugged and ignored (or worst) because they will think I want attention, then I can be welcome and praise like nothing had happened before. Just thinking and imagine the last consequences make me sick. Especially with Hisashi and Inko, I do not want to be lulled by illusion by _raising_ their suppose daughter and not a quirkless child they pick on the street. Their sweet words and warm gestures can be tempting but I know it would be false.

Hisashi would say it to his family and get more chance to be the future CEO of the company and Inko will say it to the world just to stop the gossip on them. It would boost their fucking ego to the top and I won't let this pleasure even it can make my life better. I prefer to live in misery and violence seeing the true side of the world than to live with falses fantasy and security and love, thank you very much.

Besides if someone knows I have a healing quirk I won't be in peace, doctors will be at my ass and especially heroes and villains, just imagined what they could make my blood run cold. Moreover, I don't want to be in the spotlight with the reason I could not do what I want, creating gadgets, hacking and observing and analyzing heroes, villains and vigilantes. I will constantly be guarded and I will not really live. I decided to keep it secret, _my_ future, _my_ life, priorities.

The next day I found a new extension of my quirk, if my right hand can heal then my left hand can kill. I discovered it by accident, I was so tired and hungry plus with the injuries, I thought I will pass out and never see the light again. I took support with my left hand to a tree, little by little I felt better then I observed that I was not injured anymore like I was never beaten. But the tree was dead, the trunk, the leaves, all were black, dead. At that moment I became aware of the responsibility of having a quirk and all the consequences and damages they may cause. A semblance of dominance power had invaded me to have a deadly quirk but this quickly replaces with fear. Even if I wanted to take revenge on all those who hurt me, I was afraid like any normal person to kill. I looked around me if someone has seen me and run away from there.

* * *

It seems something will happen.

Why?

Hisashi is too happy for my like, he even stops hit me. (Minus Inko who continue by jealousy by the sudden took interest in her, while Hisashi continues to yell at her.) Somehow I suddenly become interesting to Hisashi and I might know why: my gadgets.

It can be a great income for his company, the company he belongs, the BlackFire Defense. Its specialities are weapons, protections and devices to track and capture criminals and villains and one of my gadgets it's exactly what their need: a microscopic tracking device able to camouflage itself in several environments. Cool but if I can complete it. I don't have the equipment required but BlackFire Defense has and it was the only gadget I have brought at home, the biggest and stupid idea I have at this moment. Because the next week I was tied to a chair with several cuts, bruise and burns in my and house and abandoned by my parents.

A great new start for my future life. Freedom and revolution, I'm here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Time passes and our little and adorable Izumi grow up, she is now 10 and the whole world knows her. She is famous as ' **Maâtis** ' the creator of the popular and international blog ' _RevelationWorld'_ , criticizing heroes, social infrastructure, tendency and prejudices around the world. More than three billion people read and comment articles on the blog, many newspapers in the world are inspired by her articles. Some of her articles have turned the world upside down as the article on the treatment of quirkless people and the hunt they suffer. It has shocked the world so much that in Europe there a convention on rights and security for quirkless people and many associations were created to protect them in the world with the slogan 'Quirkless persons are humans, not animals!'.

(She's the founder and funders of the biggest one _'Equal Quirkless and All'_ winning in several nations for their rights as human and as quirkless.)

With the photos and videos shock showing quirkless persons treated as animals or even slaves, it even passed on the TV for 4 months. It has made laugh Izumi seeing their reactions, quirkless situations are nothing new but they react like it was, she even bet a majority of them have known it but looked away, don't want to bother themselves with the problem. Izumi has post months later an article about the abuse, the social gap and inequalities of persons with a 'villain' quirk or the appearance of one. Many of them have manifested, commenting about their situations saying the society defines people by their quirk and all of their prejudices. One of them has created indignation around the world, a person arrested and imprisoned for 2 years instead of someone because his appearance was like of a demon so one of a villain while the responsible continued to do criminal acts with the same operating mode. He was released three months after the culprit was captured and with the aide of one of his friends sought justice for this unjust imprisonment without proof. Plus after his release, he was not compensated for the two years in prison, Izumi with her fortune has given a donation of two years of work and manage to found a job for him. That's what she could do for him when the government of his country did not want to fix its mistake, she was happy to help him.

She was also known as ' **Spring** ' hacker international, one of the best with ' **ThunderClown** ' and ' **Fouine** '. Several nations try to recruit them, but none of them has accepted, preferring to be free than to be chained at something or someone. Izumi is known to help policers and heroes given them information and localisation of humans trafficker, illegal experimental laboratories or criminal organisations. If she wants of course.

And finally, she is known as ' **Litlle Angel** ' in Japan, a Vigilante helping Heroes (despite if they do nothing lol) and healing the victims and so on. Heroes try to capture her but without success like she is a ghost, however, she is supported and complemented by the population, even having a fan club loyal and trusty with a forum and network dedicated at her. Sometimes their comment and information help her to know who to believe, and who can support her.

Many names but one person behind them, Izumi Midoriya, a kid with an adult mind and an encyclopedia as memory. Swearing to change the world with her little person, knowing how is the world rule and after going through painful and unpleasant hardship.

* * *

I walk through a dark corridor with my white dress with pink flowers and my long wavy and fluffy green hair, silently she reaches a huge and sturdy door. She pushes the door and observes the Coliseum with two men fighting inside with ardour. You can see some trace of blood on the concrete and walls. Supporters and next fighters yelled at them with a frenzy and intensity. If I was not in the 21st century and in the underground I would have thought to be in ancient Rome. Here people who are oppressed or against (somehow) by the law, using their quirks illegally, gather here. Some of them are Vigilantes, presumed 'villains' or normal people. They come here to talk about their problems, exchange information or train and learn to defend themselves. I come here twice a month to train in combat and hear something which can be interesting or not here and there. The 'Manager' knows me well enough to leave me here to do pretty much everything. The oldest or the regulars know me and trust me to keep their identity because I know the identity of almost everyone in this room and I am not a snitch. It was here that I learned to fight, a vigilante and a former soldier were the ones who trained me the most. The 'Manager' let me rent one of his apartments in exchange for protection for this place.

(She couldn't leave in the previous house, too much close from her late home and acquaintances. Beside she moved a lot from the last four years.)

After I fight and win against a man who fights essentially with his legs-spring, using them like whips but figure out he was weak in close combat and couldn't throw a punch correctly. At least I learn more how to defend against people using the members of their body as a long distance weapon. I wipe the sweat on my forehead and go use my laptop (didn't I forgot to mention that I always bring my laptop everywhere I'm going) and actualise the last news and keeping a watch to the security for the Coliseum. The rumour had circulated about a place where doing illegal fight with using illegally their quirks, I and the 'Manager' had argued about it for hours, it seems one of the newbies didn't shut his mouth. It's a matter of time that heroes come here.

When we talk about the wolf, we see the tail. I see fifteen heroes in front of the building outside, I know all of them. Some are famous and strong like Rabbit Hero, Ms Joke, Midnight, Ingenium, BMI Hero: Fat Gum or Eraserhead, the rest are new or are sidekicks.

 _"A good_ _team_ _balanced and_ _perfect to capture people even in case of a counteroffensive. But they didn't think a ten years old kid would beat them._ " I thought with a smirk on my face, watching them with a camera next to the building through my laptop. Then I sight when I glance at the persons in the room.

 _"I need_ _to give the alert."_

I walk toward a black button next to the exit door and push it, suddenly a siren sounds and everyone stops what they are doing and looks at me.

"Heroes are here in front of the building, please evacuate in the calm." I almost say shout with my high-pitched and ringing voice. Everyone prepares themselves to leave in the calm but slightly in hurry. I observe the heroes have heard the siren and start to enter the building, I can help to smile amused at their reactions when they will slow down by my traps. I active the security system and a dozen iron bars appear with machine guns of paintballs and homemade sticky balls. I can hear from here Eraserhead and Rabbit Hero growling and yelling about these childish traps and who can build this, I laugh along with Ms Joke when Eraserhead and Ingenium paint in pink and orange. I notice that practically everyone has entered by the evacuation door minus me and the 'Manager', he was sitting in the centre of the Colesium with a bottle of sake and drink it peacefully like he would not be arrested. He raises his eyes in my direction and speaks with his hoarse voice.

"Why didn't you evacuate with the others?"

I raise a brow then snort with a pout face making him huff comically at me. "I could say the same thing to you, Manager iie(no) Jiji. You will be arrested."

"Like you, no?"

"I am ten, a minor, they can't send me in prison but you are fifty-four, a major. And besides, I can flee them whenever I want."

He laughs then shakes his head. He drinks few sips and looks at the door with longing eyes, I can see his robust darkened body tensed, " _It contrasting with his white hair."_ I thought for a second. He looks at me suddenly and points to the bar counter with a serious look.

"Take it. You need to hide your face." I wide eye surprised at what he said, he is willing to give his favourite cap which he did all his baseball game. The voices of the heroes getting closer and closer I rush to take and put on the cap on my head.

Heroes arrive at the Coliseum annoyed and enervated with Eraserhead and Ingenium leading them. They look more like a painting than heroes, Jiji could not help but sneer at their clown appearance even I could not resist it. Ingenium who was able to keep his cool looks around the Colosseum and looks at Jiji in the centre of the arena drinking sake while Midnight and Eraserhead watch me closely. I open my laptop to check that everyone is evacuated when suddenly with Midnight and the rest of the heroes are scattered throughout the room. I raise a brow at their caution like they are prepared to fight the final Boss of a video game, I snort at the thought of Jiji as final Boss. All of us wait for the other to speak up. Some of the newbies were sweating nervously by the tension in the room. Rabbit Hero being patient is the first to talk.

"Where are the others, old man."

"Evacuate." I answer because I am only the one to know it. Jiji nods and watches the heroes staring at me, it seems the other heroes just notice me minus Midnight and Eraserhead who seem to be more interested in me.

"As the Little Angel said, they evacuated when both of you were playing with paint and sticky balls. By the way, you all are beautiful."

"Little Angel?! The **_Litlle_** _ **Angel** !"_ Shout one of the heroes not believing what he just heard. Whispers resound in the Colosseum, Fat Gum orders them to shut up a little bumping his stomach frustrated. _"Oh! He looks unhappy to fight me, a kid or to go against me. It appears my reputation has_ _some effect. Heroes are lolicons."_

"Enough! We are not here to chatter. We need to capture them." Say Eraserhead frowning at me while Midnight squeals imagining how I can be cute, I can see Ingenium sighs and walks toward Jiji.

"Please Eraserhead, mister we arrest you even if you fight back."

"Me? Fight back? Don't worry kid I stayed here for giving time for the troublemakers and besides it makes my day that Pro Heroes were caught by traps made by a 10-year-old girl." He says laughing letting Ingenium handcuffed him. The heroes looked at him surprised and defer their gazes at me. I couldn't help but chuckle at their shocked faces.

"Haha! I understand now why these traps were so childish with paintballs and sticky balls. A little genius this little girl!" Laugh as usual.

"Did you prefer something else instead?" I say with a smile, has stopped laughing and shivers. I know has a cheerful and outgoing personality but sometimes it too much. I sigh erasing the though what happened if it was real bullets seeing how much they have paint and sticky balls on them, boy I can't. I turned and walked toward the exit when Eraserhead shouts at Rabbit Hero to catch me.

"Not so fast little girl!" She says jumping at high speed at me, she was very fast but not so fast for me. I did a somersault and land on her back and touch her back with my left hand. _"Just enough_ _to exhaust her, not killing. I don't hurt animal."_ Rabbit Hero crashes on the ground and tries desperately to get up.

"Sorry but I need you to stay here for a while."

"Rabbit Hero! What happens? Why don't you move?" Shout Midnight coming toward us with Eraserhead erasing my quirk. I chuckle, really playing with them is so funny.

"It seems everything is okay. Later Jiji when you will release, bye bye heroes and sorry again Rabbit Hero Mirko." I say jogtrot in the exit corridor, I can hear Midnight talking at Eraser she will stay with the Rabbit and ask to chase me.

Ignoring Midnight he runs after me with his capture weapon, I use the energy inside me to boost the power of my legs. Doubling my speed, I put a gap between him and me. Suddenly I hear a sound of fabric, _shit_ , he is using his capture weapon. The hallway is perfect for capturing me with his weapon, I still need a few seconds for the security system to activate. Dodge after dodging I feel that tiredness submerge me, _nope continues to run_. I dodge one of his attacks by jumping on the wall, I can hear him growling. That it's fun, adrenaline, the feeling of being pursued. A click resonates, I grin and turned my head towards Eraserhead.

"I win."

Iron bars appear and separate Eraser and me, he stopped and I continue running jokingly, I can hear him swear and the sound of machine guns. What a fun day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few days later after the invasion of the 'underground arena' was the turn of the 'Manager' procession. And to everyone's surprise, the 'Manager' won the trial. How? Just with a good lawyer and records. The heroes were stunned already that they are humiliated by a thread of 10 years but in addition, they lose the process.

Enough is enough. So they looked at the case of Izumi, being known as **'Little Angel'** a Vigilante in service for 3 years who apprehended villains and treated the victims with her quirk. At first, when they imagined her, they were not expecting a little girl then while knowing she was vigilant for three years shocked them more and more. They were scared of her, especially in her situation. She has a healing quirk, the most coveted in the world. Only 0.0002% of people around the world have one, many faculties, laboratories or hospitals, good or bad, are fighting for them so the risk of kidnapping is really high. Furthermore, being known as ' **Little Angel** ', a person well-known and estimate by the population, (knowing she has a fucking big fan-club and a forum dedicated to her don't really help) and being a genius inventor rise her worth. Some heroes have expressed concern about her future or rather her future direction. Technically, Vigilantes are criminals by overusing their quirks, and many of them become Villains. They fear she become one, she will overpower them with helping other villains and they fear she became one, she will overpower them.

They are really determinate to capture her, in other hands, somewhere in the city, Izumi sneezes while trafficking one of her gadgets.

* * *

Eraserhead the underground Pro-Hero was not pleased with what happened lately, first, the operation in the underground coliseum was a failure even they capture the responsible (who is freed now because he won the case) and now search a genius little girl with a powerful and rare quirk. And no, he doesn't sulk because he has been fooled by a kid or let her escape, not at all.

He growls, it's his day off and he can't think other than work. Civilly Eraserhead is known as Shouta Aizawa, an apathetic, cold, stern, logical and lazy man with a soft post for cats. He walks in the street market without looking around him looking at the shopping list.

 _"Eggs, vegetables, miso, noodles, nori, soy sauce, tofu, rice, meat, seafood, shiitake, vinegar, cereals, fruits, coffee, milk and dried food, done. Now I need cat food, special cat food for these two little monsters. But seriously why Hisashi and Nemuri have decided to do a party yesterday, now I have to do grocery because my fridge is empty! Urgh! I hate my life! I want to die!"_

Continuing walking he ignores the stares around him, he, finally arrived at the pet store. Rapidly he bought cat food and goes toward his apartment. On his way at the other end of the street, a hostage-taking in a shop is doing. He can see the police in front of the store with three heroes doing nothing shouting at the villain.

He hates his life. He puts his groceries in a corner then go toward the shop. The situation: 12 hostages and one villain with a mutant quirk which make him a lasso-man. Plus he held a hostage in his lasso and the heroes do nothing than shouting. Great. _"Did they really think he would listen to them?"_ At least the police do their job. He walks toward a policeman and asks the operation they will operate while showing him his card as Pro-hero. When they talked, a light blue light flashed in the shop and a man was ejected from here. More surprising it's the villain who was ejected with sightly burns, the hostages leave one by one the shop in hurry then rapidly the police and ambulances taken care of them. Aizawa noticed a little girl with a white cap with cat ears, a pale pink dress with white high socks and a light blue bag with white wings leaving the shop discreetly at the same time he hears a man that they were saved by ' **Little** **Angel** ' by electrocuted the villain with a powerful taser. Immediately he goes chasing the little girl through the broad mass of the population around the perimeter.

Rapidly he lost her. He swears and grumbles, he returns to take his groceries and go home. After storing the groceries he noticed a piece of paper. He read it.

 _ **Better try harder next time.**_

 _ **ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* L.A**_

It was the second time Eraserhead or Shota Aizawa meets Izumi. (And also to be mock a second time by the same person. )

* * *

The third time they meet, it was at her house. Somehow they find where she lives after three months, it wasn't so hard when you know where to search but it was so easy that Eraserhead was sceptical. If they didn't talk with the 'Manager' ourselves, (After the government interrogate him rigorously to know where the ' **Little Angel** ' lives by giving a little push aka a bruise on his face and maybe several on his body even he didn't say anything.) he gave a little description of what type of people she is and how deep their relation is. They will not able to have a single clue where she lives if the 'Manager' has didn't say he has several houses. It was almost the 'Manager' had given it to them the hint with the message 'you better to search wisely and to take care of her' with a grandpa smug face. Eraser was not happy, really not (...or not) after talking with her, he was so angry (not against her quite the opposite) about her condition she had lived for four years, about the government and their shenanigans and the role of the heroes in all of this.

He will always remember this day, the day they bring her at U.A, the day she lives with them.

 **x**

The five heroes were in front of a beautiful duplex not far and not too close to the city downtown, it was from the 'Manager' before she brought it. They didn't how she was able to buy it but some thought run in their mind to how she managed to get money and few of them seem to displease or scare them.

 _"Right. Dealing with a child with an adult mind, a genius inventor constantly_ _pursued by many and to top it off she possesses a healing quirk. We are four heroes to capture a girl, a shame. Plus Nezu the mouse-bear-dog animal and director of U.A who have come by curiosity. I can see it how his eyes sparkle and besides why he is the one who has chosen_ _the group members? Mic, me, Midnight and Power Loader? I can understand Midnight and I because we have encountered her and our quirks can neutralize her but Mic and Power Loader? Maybe Power Loader for the inventions and all but for Mic his quirk is not suited for this type of situation, this creature is up for something."_

They debated who will enter first, Mic suggested to knock first, Eraser kicked his head at his stupidity ignoring his whines oh cruel he is. Midnight snorted at their interaction along with Nezu chuckling and Power Loader groaning. But even being hit Mic knocked at the door saying they are civil people and no burglars, Eraser snorted in disdain like the kid will let them enter and greet them. Be dammed Izumi had voiced them to enter after a few seconds, Midnight and Nezu snickered at the grumpy underground hero, poking him that the little girl knows courtesy and reminded him she's not a villain like any other but a Vigilante highly researched by the government and others organizations for her quirk.

Mic entered first followed by Nezu, Midnight and Power Loader. Eraser entered with a slow pace observing around them, for him the duplex was simple and cosy with no decoration minus a poster of a young singer he didn't know and drawings on the wall and a sign in the kitchen with ' _I'm a cocky girl_ ' written on it. He ticked at the pun while Mic and Nezu chuckled at the originality and Midnight cooed (nearly drooling) at the poster how handsome the singer was. Really professionalism.

Power Loader coughed at them and point at the chair, a little girl with wavy and spiky green hair tied in a ponytail, green emerald eyes, light freckles wearing a white sweater with holes on her shoulders, a short and cat tights. She looked at the heroes with amused eyes, she gestured to them to sit on the sofa in front of her. Only Mic, Midnight and Nezu sit, Eraser and Power Loader remained standing in case only to think they are the only ones who are in guard against the kid.

"Greetings, Eraserhead the underground hero, Midnight the 18+ Only Heroine, Present Mic host of the Radio 'Put Your Hands Up Radio', Power Loader one the best support hero of this generation and Nezu the principal of U.A. Or should I say Shota Aizawa, Nemuri Kayama, Hizashi Yamada and Higari Maijima. Why are you here?"

The heroes wide their eyes at their real names were revealed, only Nezu seemed to be unfazed. He clapped his paws more excited than before as he expected it.

"It's me or she starts to freaky scare me knowing our name."

"You're not the only one Mic. How could a cute little girl say like that and give me chill? Are you sure she is not an adult? With her eyes, we can judge she already sees the world."

"Let's take her quickly that I can return to sleep and forget everything."

"My~my when they say you were intelligent but I didn't expect at this point. You are surrounded by five heroes, pursuit by good or bad organisations, villains and the government or even the whole world and yet you act like we are not a threat. If you know the hero's name, it implies you are an information broker, aren't you?" Said the mouse-bear-dog with a wicked smile, stopping the little argument between the blond and the woman next to him with ignoring the implied statement of the grumpy.

Izumi chuckled like she is watching a comedy show then concentrating at the animal-humans? in front her, she has already observed them and knows everything about them, their body language, their objectives, their desire, E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G. At least for the humans here in the room but for the Principal of U.A, that's a different kettle of fish. He is an animal and animals move and think with instinct but in the world of quirks there always an exception and the exception is in front of her. Searching for something in his eyes she smiled brightly, she will have a good and interesting conversation with him and a little fun and surprise.

"Intelligence rules the world today, only idiot think quirks are absolute so is the society. Talent is nothing and quirk is everything... but yes, you can say I'm an information broker but I prefer the word hacker. I have a laptop so it was easy to guess, no? Pursuit, yes I am but I enough power to crush anyone who wants me so I don't fear them but I rest cautiously."

Nezu nodded while the others stay silence until Power Loader speaks for the first time. "I smell steel and gun power. Did you make something?"

Izumi pouted but smile immediately at his observation. "Yes I tried to make gauntlets which can punch with explosive shots (like Yang in RWBY) but the dynamic between the shoot and the punch is pretty bad. I start to think I should make it more compact with a damper system." She sighed. "I finished destroying half of my chamber because of it, a challenge for me but I like challenges." She finished explaining thinking of something.

Power Loader whistled impresses by her invention, Mic and Midnight were more worry by the fact she had destroyed half of her chamber and could be hurt. In another hand, the underground was more worry she built weapons.

"Can I see it?" Asked P.L (tired to write Power Loader entirely).

"Why not. Happy to someone like you will expertise one of my inventions." She answered leaving the living room for a few seconds to return with the incomplete gauntlets.

"The taser you used last time, it was one of your inventions?" Asked Eraser squinting at her, she shook her head. "No, it's military taser given by Jiji."

"Jiji?" Inquired Mic confused, Izumi tilted her head cutely. "The 'Manager' from the underground Coliseum." Midnight squealed at how cute she is.

"Little miss you said you have the _power_ to crush any of your prosecutors whatever they are. Do you have a powerful background which protects you and gives what you need to leave? Or did you -" Asked Nezu drinking a cup of tea he made appear from nowhere but Eraser cut him.

"I don't understand why you're bothering to ask her questions here when we can take her to a police station who will be able to question her and hand them over to the government who will look after her."

The temperature of the room drops dramatically with Izumi's smile. Her smiling face was replaced by a cold face, her green and bright eyes became dull and cold pierced them from the core, chilling them to the highest point. She's clearly glared at them with passion, but the thing that scares them is the amount of intention to kill. He was both violent and gentle caressing their skin (and fur) with an unimaginable coldness as if they were facing Death. Their instinct was screaming to run but they were unable to move to scared or in awe, the only plant in the room was dying at a prodigious speed.

"I don't really want to be the experiment and a tool for the government. ' _The government will you provide everything and protect you in one of their facilities all your life'_ , don't give me that bullshit because I have a healing quirk! I spent one month in one of these facilities, and I know really well what happens in there, what they really do to the people who have healing quirk or dangerous one! Even before I was kidnapped by them, I had known it was fishy! Seriously, in this world when superpowers are common in the chain of evolution of the human species how someone would not benefit it for their desires and greed? Many illegal facilities or organisations we hear every day, disband and destroyed by heroes or someone else is for a large part fund by the government. They are cages where they imprison the things they need for their experiences. Whether pampered or beaten, living in a gold room or in the dirt, a cage remains a cage. They force people to do things that no one can imagine. I do have a healing quirk, but it's also a killing one, why they want me. Not only the government of this country know it but the whole world knows about me so I have tons of potential kidnappers in every corner of the streets from around the world. They enclose more specifically those who have a healing quirks for two reasons: the first reason it proves the power of the country compared to others and is that for this reason there a silent war between every country, a competition to have the most healing quirk, by forcing them to reproduce or by kidnapping them to other countries from each other to serve for their great ambition. This gives the second reason, from the point of view of evolution. Those who possess healing quirks are the closest to immortality. And yes, they do research on immortality! And how many people have been sacrificing for this purpose since the first appearance of quirks? How much have people suffered in their experiences and torture? And how many are dead for that ?! The world government has never see quirk users as people but as tools. Here is the reality in this world, in this society that everyone lives impassively without suspecting that they can be sacrificed at any time! So if you want to take me by force, very well but..." Izumi has raised her left hand and a multitude red spot appears on them. " I'm not sure you will leave this room alive."

Eraser's hands shake in rage or in fear or maybe both but one thing he knew is sure, a kid should not have such a look or such KI (Killing intent). Midnight, P.L and Mic were frightening, they couldn't move or breath, shocked. Nezu's fur bristled and his paws squeezed a little too much, his face showed no emotion but you can figure out he was furious.

"We won't take you by force miss or give you to the government. My colleague is not a patient person and did not mean that. I can understand your hatred towards the government and what they are doing. This should not continue or even existed in the first place. But we are here for another reason, you see?"

Izumi raised a brow after hearing the professional tone of the principal. She had an idea of why he comes to her when she saw him here. But that's not why she will going to trust him, depend on what he will say. She nodded at him, letting know she listened to him.

"I would be straight, I want you to come at U.A to be a hero."


	5. Chapter 4,5

**Chapter 4.5**

 **Sorry, the chapter was too long so I decided to cut it in two but this chapter stays too long. It was difficult to write it, a moment I think that but it's not right but it's a good idea but this... Really difficult ( and I am not surprised it make any sense). Thank for everyone who read my fanfic, follow it and put in their** **favourite. It makes me so happy!**

 **Anyways I have a question for you. Our Izumi is a girl and at first, I thought to make the future class A genderbend but for my love for some ship and your I didn't. But I also want to follow the original story but I love SHINSOU and dislike Mineta, really.** **Who doesn't?**

 **So here my question: Should I put Shinsou in class A or Mineta? Or would you prefer that I put both and expel or kill the grapes?**  
 **That's all, thank for reading again! (And yes I intend to eliminate the grape** **in one way or another.)**

* * *

"Come again?" Answered Izumi like she heard the most stupid thing ever said. But before the mouse, P.L cut him.

"Nezu, you can't be serious, aren't you? She is ten, a little ten years old girl who has all the eyes on her, has a healing quirk and a deadly one and intelligence which can compete with your and moreover like you said she might have a background or connections. They can be villains or criminals! No offence."

Izumi shrugged when L.P apologies about her connections, in some way he was not wrong.

"I know but like I said I want her in U.A and I take into account her age so I propose this. To be P.L, Recovery Girl and my student for the next three years and at her fifteen to take the hero course like all child of her age do."

Protests and contestation filled the room with Izumi's greater annoyance. She prefers to talk in peace with and not in the hubbub. She clapped her hands gaining the attention of the heroes and a fine small smile appeared on her face.

"Let's talk like civilized people do you want? Why not do twenty questions? It's a win-win for all of us, so who is on it?"

Rapidly one by one they gave their consent, interested and intrigued.

"Why not? It seems fun!"

"Nezu...*sigh* bet it, I'm in."

"To talk with a cute little girl? Of course, I'm in!"

"Midnight and Nezu are right! It will be fun to talk with the fluffy girl!"

Eraser rolled his eyes at his fellow heroes like they forgot they have laser sights on them and machines guns ready to shot them anytime. But aside from that, he was curious to know a little more about the life of the mysterious being in front of him. With what she said, life did not give her a gift, especially when the world government and other people try somehow to capture her for their greed and desires. He grunted as an answer.

"I hope you choose wisely your question." Commented Izume with a smile. "I propose the game you can start first."

"YEAH! Fluffy girl, what is your name? We can't call you fluffy girl or little miss every time you see?" Asked Present Mic comically posing.

"I have many names, which one you want?"

Before Mic answered Nezu cut him, he doesn't want to use the nineteen questions left for trivial questions, she warned them to choose wisely their questions after all.

"We want your real name and the other name or title you have."

"All right, my real name is Izumi Midoriya, you all know me as Vigilantes with the name of ' **Little Angel** ' but I am also know as **Spring** the hacker and **Maâtis** the creator of ' _RevelationWorld'."_

Izumi had a hard time not to laugh at their reaction, seeing Mic and Midnight gaping like a fish or seeing Nezu's smile with a strange mix crack and hyper-happy smile. It was too hilarious that she had tears in her eyes

"Wow," was the only answer she heard for a moment. (She dropped the bomb and some people can't digest it lololol.)

Nezu trembled and glittered with excitation like a Christmas tree, it was almost cute for Izumi, almost, until he asked the next question.

"Where are your parents?"

"Somewhere... I don't care where they live like they don't care where I am or simply if I am alive. I have enough scars and burns to make a veteran jealous, I bet they think I'm dead when they abandoned me almost five years ago." She said bitterly with an ironic face. Midnight was angry same with Mic and P.L, Eraserhead growled swearing under his capture weapon and Nezu was impassive but he was not smiling. Abuse a five-year-old kid is unacceptable, how could her parents have done this.

"You said you want me to be a hero Nezu-san but why? I'm against the fact to be in the hand of the government, being a hero would like a chain or a collar around my neck. It would be an opportunity for them to control me, though I can blackmailed them and make them shut whenever I want how much greedy and corrupted they are but it won't last forever. So why I should be a hero?"

"You are already famous as ' **Little Angel** ' and have quite popularity and fans around the country. I know you have a forum entirely dedicated to you and the members are willing to help you whenever you want, it's for this reason you can walk in the street with ease without to be worried to kidnap, don't you? You are in the spotlight in the media, videos, everywhere so if you disappear suddenly a horde of people will know it immediately and will go in rampage."

"Ah... I understand what are you getting at. If I become a hero and with my past and achievement, as vigilantes, it would be more difficult to capture or to confine me. I will rise rapidly in the top hero and my popularity and notoriety will explode, it would tie the government hands in their actions to take me away. It's a good solution but that not prevent me from being in the hands of the government, moreover, you did not say all the reasons why you want me to be a hero. Please complete your answer Nezu-san."

"Ma~ sorry to not answered completely, there many to say like your a well-manner kid Izumi-san with the charisma of a true hero. The fact you have more then two billion people in the world who read your blog and a huge fan club in Japan prove you have more potential of any children of your age or even hero if we ignore the fact you use your quirk illegally. Plus you are a genius we can find every 100 years and a hacker who can support the heroes with your ingenious inventions and your quirk's analysis and finally to be the first fighter nurse hero from history. You are a rough diamond or emerald with many talents, it would be really a waste for us to not have you on our side. You have more potential of the students of my school and many heroes having who can't use their quirks and their brains correctly."

Present Mic and Midnight sweat drop at the bluntness of the animal hero. "O-oy, it's really fine to say this like that?" Asked Mic with an uneasy face.

"Yeah I think Izumi-chan didn't appreciate the way you say it, it was kinda... rude." Add Midnight eyeing carefully Izumi which, strangely was not affected by it. On the contrary, she was observing P.L with scrutinizing eyes as he looked at the gauntlets in his hands.

"You seem in trouble P.L-san, it's something wrong with the gauntlet? You can express yourself, I don't bite." Eraser wanted to contradict her by saying she could kill all of us with a gest of her hand but restrained himself. He doesn't want to be shoot or something else.

"You are from the Midoriya, so you are linked with the BlackFire Defense company, no? I see one of their last product created by Hisashi Midoriya and it has the same design and mechanism of your gauntlet, it seems you that you take inspiration from him."

Izumi sneered and snorted in pure degust and indignation like she hears the most absurd thing that could get out of someone's mouth. "The day he will inspire me it would be the day I would abuse and abandon my child and steal other people for my own ambition." She growled.

Her statement seemed to surprise them, Hisashi Midoriya in the public eyes was a short and charming guy with black hair and some freckles on his face giving him the look of a kid or a funny inventor joking with everyone. Appreciate by the public and his coworkers, he has a good image and many think he will be the next president of the company because of all his hard work and his inventions through he is the cadet. But they didn't expect a violent man who can beat his own daughter and be a greedy ambitious man. They know his quirk, Firebreath, it permits him to breathe fire at a high temperature which can reach 1000 ° C which can melt metal and with what she said early to more cuts and burns than a veteran pro-hero can have.

They say you're not supposed to judge a book by its cover, they were right. There are plenty of people like that in the world, it did not surprise Eraser too much, same with Nezu. He had seen the true nature of humans when he was experienced.

"And your mother, didn't she stand for you?" Asked Midnight, Izumi shocked her head after a moment of hesitation. "The first days she tried but rapidly she stopped and joined my sperm genitor giving cut me here and here. At first, it was to preserve her image, as an abomination like me shouldn't be born and that should know its place. Then like my sperm donor was always in business trips or was always bitting or burned me, she started to be jealous as I take away the attention of her husband. At this time I resembled more to a thin mummy than a healthy child how they wanted to get rid of the _hindrance_ and _pest_."

"But why they did this to you?! You're a sweet girl, intelligent and with a superb quirk. They should have been in heaven to have a daughter like you!" Shouted Mic outraged, on another hand, Nezu was thinking.

"Izumi-san you were in school, " It was not a question but a fact "so you should have an educational staff in your school who did something, don't you? But as Yamada-san had said, your parents should have no reasons to hate you but more the contrary, so why did they treat you like this? If it's really hard to say it, you're not forced to explain or anything else.

Izumi looked at the mammals with raising a brow to a millimetre higher compared to the other one when he says the last sentence. Trying to make her safe was not his objective, he wanted to confirm something. " _He didn't treat me as an abusive and_ _defenceless child but like he had an interview with a partner from the start, so why saying this right now? It's like I am not the only one to notice it, the underground is suspicious as well. It seems to depend on my answer, honeywords won't change my mind Nezu-san."_

"I'm the one who has proposed the game and I will not back down on what I said. Past it's the past, you can't change it. Besides my motto is 'don't forget the past but don't let it impede you for the present and the future you want to built'. So for your questions, I will answer to the last, it will permit you to see how I was treated like shit by my parents. I was a late bloomer or more precisely a child with an extra joint in her pinky toe, labelled as a quirkless child by the society. I do not need to draw a picture to show how quirkless people are treated by society and the government."

They inhale a breath of cold air and shiver like the temperature in the room have dropped drastically. They know very well how society and the government treat quirkless people in the last decades. 35% of persons committed suicide in the country are quirkless, they couldn't endure the pressure of bullying, mockery and inequality that the society imposes to them. Quirkless people don't live longer than 25 years and if she, the founder and creator of ' _RevelationWorld'_ didn't reveal the huge gap between quirkless people and _others_ people in the world and especially in Japan and America, today there would not a real start of change for the right for quirkless people as human. And they express right when they say the right for quirkless people, slavery was abolished six century ago but when everybody in the world has read her article and see the videos they didn't think that humans have felled so low. _Serf_ is the right word to describe this situation but it's only disguised slavery, she had written an entire book on quirkless conditions, a best-seller that tabloids and news had picked for the juicy and spicy subject and created riots around the world and that all by when she was eight.

Each article she had written, each word were to criticize the whole international government, the voices who were silence have rise and stomp for their rights. Again today it's the actuality, demonstrations were more common and new laws and legislations popped right and left.

(I will spare the whole situation about the quirkless treatment in another chapter along with the other topics...)

"Anyways Nezu-san you asked if the educational staff did something, they did, watching, watching me be bullied by my peers and older children or even participated verbally at it. They preconised flashy quirks by bombing their ego and turned blind at their actions like bullied or even attempt to kill someone, they never stopped the kids to bully the ones who have less flashy quirks or so-called villainous quirks. You know I received my quirk when I was six while saving the only friend who was a cat, it had pumped so much I couldn't stand without taking the support of the poor tree that I had killed by taken all its life energy. My quirk can heal but can kill with a simple touch, I named it Life&Death. And I know, I didn't answer completely because I start to lash out the educational system created by the government since the creation of the quirks regulation. Well, when I get my quirk I didn't say to anyone, to my teachers, my classmates or my parents. If I had said them I get a quirk especially a healing one, my parents would be so content that they would stop the abuse and treating me like before the doctor says I was quirkless like they didn't abuse me. I refused to accept it to be in denial and to pretend nothing happen. There was no love, I was a tool to my parents in particularly Hisashi to satisfy their ambition and goals. Plus it would permit the government to capture me more easily and maybe I would not be in front you talking about my life."

It had to make Aizawa angry, no, more than angry, he knows the bullying, he was also a victim until he enters U.A because of his no-existant quirk. But it was always verbally and not physical (he ignored that words can hurt more than punches), he didn't think it had worsened during the last decades. Midnight was always teased of her non-fighting quirk even in U.A, it has always perturbed her.

"As a teacher, I am ashamed of my colleagues for the rough treatment they gave you and their inaction." Bowed Nezu in apologizing followed by P.L and the other heroes.

"You all don't need to apologize for them, they know what they did was bad but didn't stop it. Besides, I have my revenge on them, they can't educate anymore."

"Mmmh... it's really light as punishment, I thought you will expose them to the whole country and make them lamentable and shameful." Hummed the principal a little sceptic.

"I have exposed them but as an example and fact in one of my article, these circumstances happen in many schools. 'Harassment and discrimination of the youngest age, the need to review priorities in education.' it was the name of my article. These persons will get a job with difficulty after that. The society will keep an eye on them for a long time, they will be bullying and labelled 'villain' by their entourage. Consequences, they may be on the street, unemployed and will be depressed. Sweet and slow torture, nothing better to take revenge." She explained calmly while a smirk forms on her face.

The heroes shivered at the sight of the cold smirk, god the kid is a sadist. They take note to never be on her bad side, never.

"Mmmh... I understand. You are this type of people." Comment the principal with a big smile. Izumi huffed or chuckled, it differs from the point of view of each one.

"Then it's my turn to ask. Nezu-san you talked about me being the student of P.L, Recovery girl and you before I enter the Hero course. Can you explain briefly and with details the plan? I have four years to wait to be a hero at least, but I sure the government will find me before this time lapse. So please I want to hear what are you planning for my scholarship."

The other heroes as well were interested in the plan created by the animal hero, they know they were off-topics like they watch a tennis match between the girl and the animal. They know personally how the animal is when he is interested in someone, he won't let the kid alone, for sure. He had said he will take her as his student, only two people have received his teaching in the country and it's the first time he takes someone at this to young age. He had seen her talents and powers and they have an idea if she becomes a villain she will completely destroy anyone obstructs her.

"As I say early I want you to come at U.A to be under the tutelage of us; Recovery Girl, P.L and me. The plan is simple for three years you will put in P.L class to gain a Support license. Under the law, you have broken more than seven laws about creating, using or even sell your inventions. With the license show and put them on the market, with your genius mind it will be easy. In the same time, you will be assisting Recovery Girl in her work as a nurse, at the same time you can learn medicine and surgery." Began Nezu to explain, Izumi raised her hand to stop him.

"I have already learned medicine and surgery, I have some people who tutored me in the past few years. In the Coliseum, there are many people with many professions so to have a doctor and surgeon to tutor me was not complicated. Like for a lawyer, I know I broke than five laws, I didn't sell a single one of my creation. Plus like we talk about law, I bet Jiji's trial was amusing."

Eraser growled pinching his nose. "Of all the people here, you are the best to know it. The trial was a joke." Izumi chuckled.

"We were prepared for your visit any time and it's not my fault that the inspectors and policemen didn't check if the place was legal. Ma~, a self-defence club to learn to defend yourself against any quirks. Everything was legal, only the fact it was in the underground."

Mic laughed at the face the annoying face of Eraser, even Nezu couldn't contain his chuckles.

"Then you might obtain a medical licence if you pass the tests with the hero license or even provisional hero license but I think practice and observation under Recovery Girl, would be the right choice." Commented Nezu clapping its hands, it started to love the child in front of him. She was not lazy, she was curious as hell. Using everything in her hands to cumulate experiences, knowledge and more powers. How could he let a talented child running away!

"I understand, be the youngest doctor and surgeon in the world and to be able to observe me and earn trust between us. Simple and efficient."

Nezu nodded. "More eyes on you and less chance to be kidnapped. An opportunity to not miss!"

"You didn't talk why I should be your student, I can understand for P.L and Recovery Girl but you, I'm sure I will get practically nothing on being your student. You will target by the government even though you are the Principal of U.A." Mentioned Izumi with a fine smile, she can read people but Nezu is more difficult. She began to think he came here for his entertainment, really.

"You seem to know law regulation, medicine and can do many things. I will give you a boost, sharped your talents and open to many doors. You will meet people I trust who in the future can be your allies. And for that U.A will adopt you." His reply shocked the other heroes, he wants to adopt her, him, the sadist animal-principal.

"Plus I don't mind to be targeted, it's more exciting like that. I am a bit too old now, I have nothing to risk contrary to them. I don't like the government, for a while it was corrupted. Now, it exists to control the mind of the mass, changing laws, tendencies, to be the society we know today. And the ones who pay for this are the children, especially your generation, born after the period of Quirk marriage. They are easy to manipulate and brainwash, they learn from the adults who are already brainwashing. We need to change that and it's to us, teachers to start with revolution. You wish to change this society, this world, you have the power but not the opportunities to do it. I willing to give those opportunities, I will say again my proposition, come to U.A to be a hero!"

Izumi stared at Nezu as she will eat him, he is willing to give her an assurance, to be the enemy of the government declaring openly he didn't like it. Willing to give a better future for the children as a teacher. It's everything she wanted but there a problem, if she remembers Nezu...

"I see... but there a problem. Nezu-san, U.A might can adopt me but _you_ have not the possibility to adopt. You may gain the trust of the humankind in the past with your intelligence and by being the principal of U.A for more than twenty years and vice-versa (for some people) but with the statue of the first animal-hero equal you have not obtained the right to adopt or fostered anyone. I understand why you have brought Present Mic now."

Nezu brightened up, understand the meaning between the line. She made her choice, she accepts. But she has a point, he was maybe recognized by the world as a hero after countless torture and experiments but create a family even adopted was impossible. It was one of his regrets. For that, he brought a secret weapon. He looked at Present Mic confused with a big smile, Mic tensed seeing the smile of the bear-mouse-dog, this smile augurs nothing good, he knows it.

"As you say I _can't_ adopt but not my comrades present here with us. Like our Present Mic here he is in age to have a kid."

"WHAAAAT!" Shouted Present Mic getting up abruptly. Izumi was glad to have deactivated the Gatlin guns or they will all be killed, plus they (might) not notice there any red spots on them. His shout has smothered the others screams especially the one from Eraser who was now behind them gripping at the sofa, bloodshed eyes gaping at the mammal.

"Oh my~~ you want Yamada-san and Aizawa-san to foster me without asking them their consent? It's a little bold." She commented amusedly while Midnight or Nezumi-san protest why she can't adopt her. Nezu ignored them and continued.

"You are aware they are married? I'm not even surprised you know it, though it was kept in secret for diver reasons. But let's return to your adoption, Yamada and Aizawa will teach next year in U.A. For all teachers and their family, they have the choice to live to a complex in U.A or to remain in their house for security measures. But there are three months left before the next year, you can live here until the first day of school or start to live in the complex in U.A. The choice is our."

"Wait!" Cut Aizawa, "We didn't agree with this!"

"He's right! I may say I want a family early but I didn't mean now! Shota does not agree and being parents even adoptive is a huge responsibility. You can't choose in our place! Besides Izumi may not want it."

"I didn't mean to live with her or something like that, just to pose as foster parents after the update of her file as an abandoned child. No more no less. Plus Izumi-san doesn't see a problem to be adopted."

They all looked at her to listen to her answer, she raised a brow seeing no problem at it.

"It just a piece of paper. I don't see the problem, I not expect to be loved in return. If you let me do my things it does pose no problem to me."

Yamada and Nemuri (Midnight) gaped at her answer, L.P sighed and Aizawa rubbed his eyes annoyed to her simple response like it was common. She does not expect to be loved, a kid should want love, kisses and hugs not to live in solitude. They didn't anticipate this, Aizawa thought it was not logical to think like that but he was not surprised she doesn't trust adults or anyone after the world is against her.

"See? She sees no problems to be adopted, case closed. Now let's talk about what to do for the next weeks, want you?"

The little girl and the mammal continued to discuss the regulation, her security and many things leaving four pro-heroes on the sideline.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **"I feel like I have a new life and I'm going to take full advantage of it."- William Green**

* * *

Izumi asked three days to fix some of her issues before moving in U.A. She also asked it for Nezu to fix her problems with her abandon case and the adoption with the two pro-heroes. Before they left, they had managed to see Echo, a snowy owl, her trusted companion. Izumi laughed at Nemuri scared to see an owl appeared from nowhere and explained to them she has a camouflage quirk, good for spying and prank people.

(Izumi ignored the relief on their face. They were glad to see the girl laughing like a child because of a prank, it reminded them she is a child and can be a child whenever she wants.)

They also talk about why she did not take revenge on her parents, she explained at that time she needed power and money what she has today but she says she will not harm a future and unborn soul because of them. The heroes rapidly understand she will have a sibling and that her parents had quickly found a replacement. Izumi assured them she would take revenge on them after securing her sibling.

Three days have passed and now Izumi lives in U.A, Nezu had prepared the biggest apartment complex with three rooms, two bathrooms and a kitchen open to the living room. She rapidly takes the biggest since she is the first to move in, first come, first served. She heard by Nezu that Hisashi and Inko have no rights as parents at her anymore and they didn't know a thing about it. A good new, she will feast tonight, kobe beef will be good.

Shota Aizawa and Hizashi Yamada will move one month before their first year as teachers, even if Nezu didn't say it clearly, they have yet agreed to adopt her. It's pointless to resist, since the moment when Nezu appoints them as an option to foster her, they were damned. No, they were damned when Nezu was their homeroom teacher when they were students, poor them.

About her new home, she didn't say or post anything on her blog. If the people who follow her (and worship her) know she lives in U.A, they will think they kidnapped her. (They know her aversion everything that linked to the government and the school is financed and controlled by the government. They will think 'never she will go here without being forced!' and attack U.A to rescue her. Besides she thinks few there of her 'crazy followers' are government agents, she doesn't want to take the risk.)

Only her dearest friends and 'family' know she lives now in U.A, some protest but she explained why she accepted. They were obliged to accept it, she promised them to call or message them from time to time. (Some are weak against puppy eyes. They can't do anything against this weapon.)

Before moving in and putting her thing in her room, she gives to Nezu a stack of papers to read. The papers only spoke of U.A problems at the level of security, administrative, educational and mental or physical care levels. She writes about the lack of security in certain parts of the school ground and the obsolete or inappropriate devices used in the security. She explains how the lack of experience and practical when the fresh heroes have, favouring flashy quirks toward lesser or mental quirks while don't help them to progress, the lack of medical personnel.

Until he read that she can focus on the subject, she wanted to do for months: hack in the database of the Italian Mafia. And her first target Vongola, the strongest Famiglia. (A little KHR won't kill us, but I will refer to them rarely, it's not a crossover.) She will have information about them. She heard rumours about them and their history and one rumours she was curious it was about a mysterious power. She cares less if they manage to know someone, her, break through their database. She was safer here than in her last house so there less chance they will come here.

(A year later she regrets to think she was in security here after seeing pineapple and an octopus walking in the school without anyone knowing.)

She also starts her training as a doctor and nurse with Recovery Girl who was very surprised with the among of knowledge in the medical field and very interested in Izumi's quirk. Izumi hid a part of her ability and information of her quirk, even they are truthful it not means this information can be stolen. She was also presented to the other staff and observe the class, meeting the students and teachers.

She keeps observing her accounts and the fluctuation of her money with the stock market and the sale of information. She is not poor, she can be held the title of the richest kid from the world with all the zero she has in her accounts. She decides to arrange the whole apartment with quality furniture like that the heroes couple don't have the need to buy things for her, totally independent.

She just needs to wait for all the arrangements to settle to continue her revolution, and no one can't stop her. (Nezu had intentionally joined her with delight after hearing her plan. Nezu seems to like the future chaos and changes, being accomplices and friends, Izumi and Nezu have become the most feared duo.)

Izumi is thrilled for the next years. Life is not made only with happiness she knows it, sometimes bad things will happen but she will overcome them.

Here really start the life of Midoriya Izumi, strongest hero ever live, a person of revolutions and changes.

* * *

 **Midoriya Izumi Profil:**

 **Name:** Midoriya Izumi/ Spring (Hacker name)/ Little Angel (Vigilantism name and future Hero name)/

 **Age:** soon 11 years

 **Birthday:** July 15th

 **Family:**

-Midoriya Hisashi (father)

-Midoriya Inko (mother)

-Midoriya ? ( unborn sibling)

-Midoriya ? (unnamed uncle)

-Midoriya ? (unnamed aunt)

-Midoriya ? (unnamed grand-mother)

 **Blood type:** O

 **Favourite Food:** Pizza, cookies, fish, miso soup, sushi, all spicy food, coffee, chocolate, ice cream and nuts.

 **Least Favourite Food:** Prinkles, cheese (but not all of them, she didn't taste all the cheeses of the word), potatoes chips, sodas, coconuts, delicatessens and yoghurt.

 **Hobbies:**

-Hack bad people and the government from around the world. (Which stealing their money and sell information about them to the army, police or even to their rivals.)

-Learn new things especially which can help in the future.

-Shopping but not like the crazy people who buy enormously and empty their wallet.

-Blackmailing and prank people.

-Sing, Dance and Fight.

-Cooking (Like creating new recipes knowing to eat properly is very important.)

-Invent and built her inventions.

-Vigilantism and helping people in need (Sometimes she curses her golden heart.)

-Write and critic in her blog about heroes, politic, the government (Japanese or Mondial), education, etc...

 **Quirk** : _Life & Death_ (With her right hand she can heal and give Life Energy and with the left hand take Life Energy until it dies.)

Some capacities are by the heroes but some don't.

The capacities the heroes know:

\- She can manipulate the essence of Life/ Life-Force Control/ Aura/ Vitality Manipulation/ Life Energy (to a certain extent): she can give or absorb with her left hand any Life Energy while removing it from anyone else or anything even a stone into her body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage like gaining the drained power or using it as a power source.

-Have Life perception: she can see the flow of Life Energy in living things, perceiving problems life-flow (sickness, cancer, etc), the coming life and births of others, etc. Can see when someone is in good health, injured, heavily injured or dying with the colour of her aura. (Green, orange, red and black/ same order say previously.) It's mostly she has two types of Life perception.

-Regeneration: she can regenerate till she has Life Energy, can control the various attributes of the regeneration process, such as the rate and parts to regenerate, and whether the regeneration would even take place. She can control the speed of healing factors of themselves or others, to help close off wounds and regrow limbs without leaving any scars. She can control the precise location to regenerate. One can prevent unwanted side-effects (i.e. tumours and other disease-infected cells) from increasing, and in fact, cause them to die out by preventing cell division. This can also be applied to any matter blocking the wound, allowing one to regenerate around the blockage or eject the obstruction.

The capacities the heroes don't know:

\- Conversely, she can slow down the process to increase bleeding and risk of infection, she can applying the negation on an enemy, this prevents regeneration and even reversing it, causing their cells to enter necrosis when they die without creating new ones. At high powers, one can even negate regeneration of the metaphysical levels.

-Her blood can turn as regeneration elixir: she can make someone drink ou pour her blood to someone to heal or at least accelerate the regeneration.

-She doesn't need contact (skin contact) to absorb Life Energy. Everything around her is the Energy Life (like the air or emotions ( look alike Energy Life)).

-The user can prolong the time a seriously ill or severely injured individual has to live and prevent them from succumbing to die prematurely. This power may also be used to preserve a severed body part to keep it alive and then simply re-attach it instead of having it die from necrosis.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It's been three years Izumi lives in U.A with her two adoptive fathers, yes Aizawa Shota and Hizashi Yamada had agreed to adopt her. At the beginning it was not easy, there was a lot of tensions between Izumi very independent and trusting a very few people and Aizawa logical, responsible and a little paranoid taking his role of a parent very seriously (although he does not show it.) Hizashi dramatic and optimistic as he is was the one who calmed them most of the time, being the peacemaker.

Nezu was very proud of him, he has succeeded to make them adopt her. He was surprised that the couple of heroes and future teachers and alumni of U.A were uncertain about the adoption. He had played on the fact that they had been in a relationship for a good decade, married for three years, that they could start a family by adopting a child and she trust the both of them to make it succeed.

And who is more qualified than Izumi, a child who can defend and be loved by many villains, heroes and citizens.

Plus when the government has noticed that Izumi was in U.A, a group of government's agents and scientists tried to take her by force. They were stopped by the heroes-teachers and Nezu. Their grimacing faces was so hilarious to watch as Nezu explained she was adopted properly with the accords of the laws and that all the charges of vigilantism that she had were justified under the legitimate defences thus having committed no violation of the law.

(Izumi had filmed them, as a souvenir among others that she keeps carefully. Blackmails is a bliss. She doesn't care they can watch her more carefully, she can escape them whenever she wants.)

She has passed three years (almost) in security, managing between her work at school as a student from the support and heroic course and the work outside as Little Angel, Spring and her blog. She keeps contact with her Family and friends, whether her organization, the Yakuza, the Mafia (Italian) or the group of international vigilant (existing since a hundred years including the same members since its creation). Very few people know the extent of her connections and one of them is Nezu who became one of her accomplices in her plans. (That he gladly participate, the more the merrier!)

Being the best student during her three years, she becomes the youngest heroes in Japan. She refused to have the Pro heroes licence, not desired to be the puppet of the government but keep the Provisional licence with the excuse she is too young and that she can continue to save people without doing vigilantism and wanted to focus on his doctor and surgeon degree, plus she wants to be a teacher so the next year she will be an assistant teacher along to be nurse so a member of the staff.

She brings so many changes (directly or indirectly) in U.A, the Heroes System and the Law. 'For the great good' would say a goat but Izimu sees that as a minor change, those changes will take years to have results and she knows people don't change from one day to another. Her principal objective stays the children she will use the same strategy that the government, indoctrinated children to see the faults of their society. (And what's better than a school for this!)

Her popularity as Little Angle has reached the top to the point she was so popular that she was in the same league that the top 10. It was especially in her last year of schooling that her popularity peaked after her (and only) participation at the U.A Sports Festival (which she came first destroying anyone). The whole of Japan had seen her and modelling agencies, heroes agencies, support agencies, etc have contacted her to apply for a job (she was glad that her biological parents were on vacations trip in Europe, she didn't want to tamper with them and her life.)

Who doesn't know her face today?

Now fourteen years old, youngest heroes and future youngest doctor in a few hours. Travelling around Mustafa toward the medicine academy, she takes a shortcut to be attacked by a slimy villain.

It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... One day like these Izumi should not be molested.

Izumi dodges his attack and sneering at him.

"Oh lucky I am to find a cute medium-sized body. You're my hero! I didn't expect _him_ to show up in this town. Let me hijacking your body, it only hurt for a few seconds."

Izumi huffs at the villain. "You're courting death! Like I will let you take my body! "

"Stupid kid!" Growl the slime before jumping at Izumi. She was able to dodge but an unknown and familiar voice (in the case of Izumi) stopped them.

"Fear not! Why?! Because I am here!"

All Might punch the slime, exploding him with the shocking wage.

"Yagi!"

"Oh, Izumi! I didn't see it was you! You could have beat him without me!" Laugh All Might. She shakes her head smiling then watches the n°1 Hero collects the villain in a bottle.

She uses her 'Health sight' and frown, glaring at him decrying his stat. "Yagi..." She growls.

The man flinched and shrink to his skeleton form.

Since the famous battle, he had become less skeleton since they meet again two years ago, Nezu presented him to her as potential 'successor'. Her fathers, Nezu and Yagi were surprised that she was the one who saved him five years ago after his battle against All For One. She had healed him with everything she can, it was enough for him to stay alive even without his stomach and a lung.

Live with a single lung is attainable but without a stomach, it's really difficult and he paid it hard. Only able to use his quirk, One For All, for a few hours but with special training and diet to follow, he can maintain his form longer.

If he follows the training and diet program!

But it seems that he didn't follow it, too much cholesterol and sugar in his blood and his muscle mass are less strengthened the time she sees him. Knowing his nature to save everyone in need his time should have reduced. She wonders which between him or her Dad is the worst to follow simple instructions or take care of themselves.

"You are not following the instructions, don't you? How many time should I say it's vital for you! You're dying slowly and by extensions your time quicker! It's you want to save everyone, first, take more care of yourself!"

"Izumi..." He mumbles trying to talk but she stopped him.

"Tut! Stubborn Hero! Delive the villain and I hope next time I see you in U.A next year you will be in good health Yagi Toshinori."

Yagi blanched seeing the smile on her face, he knows so well that this smile promise for him, torture and pain. She was scarier than his mentor and his master in her bad days reunite.

Bruhh.

Yagi transforms in All Might and leaves Izumi, salutes her with a jumping of him. Izumi huffs and goes see her result, she smirks at the panelboard. She excels all her exams with a flying record, rapidly she takes her degree, takes a photo of it and sends it to her dads and other people. Rapidly she receives their congratulations, her dads along with the staff of U.A want to celebrate it.

On her way back, she crossed the city centre to buy food but also to see one of her friends who is also one of her 'disciples' (more the only disciple while others are comrade and family) or rather she's the sadistic instructor who gives hell to her student.

She sees in front of a neko-bar a big tuft of purple hair looking at his phone that can only belong to him.

"Hello insomniac-purple-tall boy, guess who passes its exams with a flying record and finally become a doctor!?"

The teenager turns to her and looks at her with tired eyes with huge dark circles and a lazy smile.

"Yo Izumi-shisho, congratulations on finally be a doctor. Let's go training-!"

Izumi pinches his cheek before he finishes his sentence.

"What these hyper dark undereye bags! And look at you, your body is tired! No, today you will rest and I will give your stick next week."

The insomniac-purple-tall boy, Hitoshi Shinso wants to refute but one look from her make him closes his mouth. They walk inside the bar and talk about him. Izumi listens to him how his school life is and all. She was sad that he doesn't have friends other than her, he's a cool guy, a cat lover and sassy like her dad but always here for the people he loves. Just because people discriminate his quirk as villainy they don't want to talk to him.

 _Fucking bullshit! People are always stupid. Quirk doesn't make what we will be._

She pets a cat that comes to her insulting the stupidity of the humans and their cruelty. She starts noticing that Hitoshi talks to her.

"-remember how we meet. Some tug cornered me and was yelling and kicking me because of my quirk, saying that it was because I brainwashing one of them to surrender himself when he was clearly his fault that he assaulted someone. You came and kicked all of them like a hero, I didn't know that a girl can be strong." He says embarrassed, she raises a brow and smirks.

"Never see a girl kicks ass before? I hope now you can understand that women are not weak, how many time I kick your ass? The first time was so hilarious, too bad I didn't take a photo or a video of this moment."

Hitoshi groaned hiding his embarrassment behind a cat, Izumi chuckles and pat a black cat on her laps.

"If I remember well after I kicked the asses of these pathetic guys and healed you, you have recognized me as Little Angel with my hair clip and my bag and ask why I am this young while I am the same age at you and didn't even thank me."

 _"Oh my~~ He is so cute!"_ He was so red, knowing what happened after.

"Then when I brought you home you told me you wanted to go to AU confidante, and you did not appreciate when I made you the remark that at your level you will not go in the course Heroes because even with a useful quirk like yours it will not be enough to access U.A. You shouted at me like I was like the others, criticizing you that you were unable to be a hero, that I found you pathetic compared to me, that I had a useful quirk to be a Pro-Hero compared to your villain quirk and that I had a good life and so much more. I slapped you and I do not regret it, I was so mad at you that it was a miracle that I only slapped you."

He gulps at the smile she wore, thank God that she only slap him this time. He remembers the last time she was angry and she was so fucking scary, she has literally destroyed the genital organs of the poor guy as she calls _this_ a quick way to castrate pervert guys.

"I asked why you worried what other people say about you and why their opinion should lead your future. They are not you and they will never plus I think I made you note that my quirk is totally not fit for being a hero because healing can't help to kick other ass. Then I explained to you that people who managed to enter in U.A are not Heroes in made but teenagers like you with quirks that the government want but the ones who are mind quirks like you or no impact on the physical need to train harder before to take the test. I said you were an idiot to think you can go in by turning your thumbs and without a little training or knowing a martial art."

He growls and says hiding his face behind his hands that Izumi chuckles at his attitude.

"Yes, yes and after I asked you to train me when you can and reply why you should train me. I answer that I will prove that a boy like me with a villain quirk can be a hero. You laughed and give me your phone numbers, take mine and leave. The next week you contacted me to meet at Dagobah Municipal Beach and make me train my body by creating a hellish training course while I should clean the beach. I remember so fucking well you saying that I have only 8 months to do it while you explained to me with a sadistic smile the training program, what I should eat and when I should sleep. If I managed to clean the beach within 8 months it would let me 3 months to train me in martial arts and to use a stick saying that the weapon suits me."

"Mmmmh be happy you finish two months early. If it's not for the man who let us rent his truck to have helped you and me and some people to have collected some household electrical appliances that working or needed to be repaired and the spare parts you finished early. Really I can understand why throwing away objects that can work and throwing them to a beach. I'm glad the stuff we collect can help people in need, seriously we accumulate at least 400.000 yen of household electrical appliances. People really like to throw money down the train."

Hitoshi caught hearing the total amount of money they collected at the beach, he ignores Izumi huffing about what she says after but he will be agreed on what she said.

"So what next?"

Izumi looks at him, blank face mode 'are you serious?' then pinch his cheek again.

"Now my purple lazy cat until next week you will rest. And when I say rest it's; not running, sleep 8 hours, eat correctly and relax. Next week I will give you the prototype stick and we will train with it and to martial arts. I will not able to train you the month before the entrance exam, so you have to train alone for this time. Plus I'm not sure to be really present for the next four months so I expect you to watch the videos I give you and train by yourself."

Izumi takes a USB stick out of her pocket and gives it to him, he takes it nodding to her instructions. He understands that she is really occupied with the patrols, her research in medicine for her thesis and certificates, the development of her inventions, her job as a nurse in U.A and many things she didn't say but take a lot of her time. Just giving her time to teach him how to fight and train him, make him think that it's a miracle she has accepted to sacrifice a little of her time to do it when she could have to use the time she spent for him to something more important. He will work hard to make her proud and become stronger to walk next to her and protect her.

Little Angel, previously a vigilante with a good reputation among the citizens, Pro-Heroes, other Vigilantes and Villains is now a Pro-Heroes (not by choice that he hear), a genius inventor and nurse (now a doctor). The Healer Hero, the Angel of Hope and Future, many titles she received last year when she finished first at the Sports Festival. All eyes are on her but no one can recognize her right now, _how strange_ he thinks.

He didn't what life she has before but he guesses it's not a pretty one and he hears on the blogs and fanbases dedicate to her she was subject to kidnapping attempts. It's only a rumour, of course, but what if it is true?

He couldn't stop thinking about it and seeing the girl in constant vigilance in public like someone will attack her anytime make him realise that it's not a rumour.

"By the way, do you always want to be underground?"

"Of course. I'm not for the spotlight and all."

"Yep, you are not fit about it with your sassy personality but I thought it was you are a big fan of Eraserhead~~" Tease Izumi, it's rare to see someone being a big fan of her dad, but even underground Heroes have video or testimonies about them so to have fans.

Hitoshi blushes and Izumi laughs then grins.

"Hey, would you like to come with me tonight to celebrate my degree with other people at a sushi restaurant?"

"Euh y-yeah why not. My father works tonight so there no one at the house who is waiting for me."

Izumi smiles happily but she is sad inside, Hitoshi loses his mother when he was only ten. An accident, a car accident and in front of him. He only has his father now, he works practically every day for both of them. She met his father (she is not irresponsible to not know that she trains his son when there a risk of injuries (though she can heal them)) who thanks her, bowing his head to help his son and being his friends. It was awkward but say it was not a problem and was happy to help, they have exchanged their phone number in case that something occurs.

"Well let's go! I need some clothes and I need a handman."

They leave the neko-bar and walk toward a clothing store when they hear a huge explosion. Izumi reacts immediately and runs toward the smock come from. Arriving at the place she saw the villain she had come across early taking someone hostage. She noticed that no one was doing anything, especially the Heroes watching the poor boy struggle with his explosions. To believe that they waited for things to be done by itself, to hear them that they need a certain quirk to save someone.

 _"Stupid! They can save them! They just need to use their fuck*** brain!_ "

Wait! Explosion?!

She looks closely at the boy, she knows who is he. How can she does not remember the brat who bullied her and hurt her with his explosion because she was 'quirkless'.

Hitoshi arrives and cursed in front of the chaos, there were flames around the villain and the hostage and no one was doing something to save him. He looks at Izumi about to ask what to do and was startled on what he sees. She was smiling happily? Excited? He doesn't know and it was the same about her eyes, they were dilated with surprised or scared. He didn't know what to think, it was the first time he saw her like that, she was usually calm, a small smile on her face with serious eyes.

She suddenly ruffles her hair violently and growls looking with hard eyes or more glaring furiously at the hostage.

"I do not believe that I'm going to do for that bastard."

She runs toward the villain with inhuman speed and grabs the boy, throwing him to the Heroes ignoring the shouts and cries. In the same moment, the slime-villain is blast by an unknown force. All-Might was the cause and rapidly journalist and people gather around them, some of them have recognized her but she walks stray toward the Heroes who were praising the boy for his formidable quirk and all.

She literally yells at them for their inability to save someone when they could instead to watch or waiting for someone with a 'useful' quirk. No matter what they say to justify their action Izumi has always an argument to prove the contrary. In the end, she shouts at them to be idiots that can't use their brain to save someone and praising the boy for his quirk when he is in shock in front of everyone, doesn't care what happens after or that people were shaken to see her yelling. She goes quickly to heal the blond boy ignoring the look he has then go away from the crowd following by Hitoshi.

They say nothing on the way to the restaurant until Hitoshi take his courage with his two hands.

"Izumi? Are you okay? What happens there to make you so... harsh and angry?"

She looks at him with a small smile and dark eyes hint with sadness and bitterness.

"Don't worry, it's just... I hate them whether the heroes, the crowd or the hostage. This world is cruel and a lot of have forgotten that but there no second chance when it comes to life. They think that everything will be fine, that someone or something will come to help and save them but it's false security that a lot believe. They are lies that they, their parents and grandparents were rocked by the government. You see it don't you? The _heroes_ were doing nothing, waiting for a miracle to happen, the _public_ was only watching and take photos or video like it was a spectacle forgetting someone could have died and the _hostage_ was using his quirk in a miss and hit situation trying to save himself without letting others to save him." She explains, apathy the word heroes, public and hostage with venom. It surprised Hitoshi who has always seen her gentle and smiling he discovers that now that he does not know the person next to him, that she is more than she shows.

"We live in, such a cruel world with a wrecked society created by greed ideas and powers. Do you know the expression 'the two side of the same coin'? Well, the coin is our society, Japan and the two side the are bad and the good. We represent the **good** to the heroes, the light, the hope and the **bad** to the villains, shadows and despair. But is this really the case? Is it really significant?"

"I don't understand what are you talking..."

"Really? But you know more than anyone else about it no? Because of your quirk, you were put on the bad side immediately and the others who bullied you were on the good side. They did something considered as bad when they are supposedly good when you, did nothing but want to help while you're supposed to be bad. Ironic doesn't it?"

Hitoshi looks at the ground, what she says it's true. Before he has his quirk he was friends with everyone but at the first apparition of his quirk, those people stop talking and turn their back to him and distance themselves to him. Little by little, they decreed him as a villain because of his quirk when he didn't attack or hurt someone.

"See? There are many examples I can say, like for the flashy quirks, they are like the White Bull, powerful and beautiful but also deadly. Nowadays people are unhappy about the increase in crime unaware that this increase is due to the discrimination that the government implements and that they apply it in place without question it. They do not understand that it is because of this stupid discriminations that there are more villains, some know it but do not say anything, don't want to be outcasts. In addition, one can add low-quality heroes and the nearly no experiences in the field throwing in nature doing everything and anything. The government is trying to suffocate the villains by the number doesn't question if the heroes are competent or not. Heroes schools have had to increase class sizes, making it harder for teachers to do their work by monitoring more and more arrogant students. But what the government does not understand is that it is useless. I told you about the faces of the medal, the shining and bright face are the heroes and the hidden side and obscure the villains. The brighter the face, the darker will be hidden, but if we increase the number of brilliant faces, what will happen?"

"Logically the number of the dark side will rise."

"Yes, and if the bright side is of poor quality the dark side will be too. There is always a contrary for anything; fire & ice, water & lightning or simply life & death. But in our society, it creates a huge gap between reality and expectations."

Hitoshi looks at her on a new day today, she is serious, each word she said were logical but more importantly come from the heart as she had experienced it, saw it... Himself he didn't question what the government was doing or had done because the government was created to protect the people, a purpose that it should follow no?

"But inexperienced heroes can do more damage than any villains and I don't talk about the heroes that only care for the fame or the money. Take Endeavour, he captures always the villain but for which price? Innocent people injured, degradation or destruction of buildings and public infrastructures or even death are the prices of this. And you know what Hitoshi? It's the same everywhere in the world. Kids and teenagers of our age are far too innocent of our society, they trust what they hear but they don't build their own view, their own opinion, they are not curious about what happens and why. A piece of advice, start reading articles and reviews on Heroes, the judicial and political system of our country or internationally. You will be surprised."

"Izumi... How long you see our society like..."

"That? Years Hitoshi, years I see the truth with my eyes. But let that aside, we have to go to a party!"

Hitoshi follows an excited Izumi without knowing what he awaits him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's been a few months since Izumi was promoted as a Pro-Heroes, three months before his last school year. One month that she did not see Hitoshi in preparation for her new year at U.A, not as a student but as a teaching assistant.

It has long been expected that she would be a professor assistant, along with Nezu they anticipated numerous variations of actions that the world government could undertake. Of course, they did not rule out other threats such as slavery traffickers, criminal organizations (Mafia, Revolutionary Groups, Gangs, Triads ...), illegal research centres, and perverts/kidnappers.

(And yes, our Izumi is far too beautiful and young as many people fantasize about her. So much that on some sites created pornographic images with her face before she destroyed them and sent viruses to her sites and their creators.)

Her agenda is to help in the Heroic Classes within all Heroic practises with the Class A and B for all the first, second and third years. Plus she will in charge of the infirmary for an entire day, every week instead of Recovery Girl, helping the other teachers in the case by replacing them for an hour and will be the President of a 'club'.

In two days would the Entrance Exams for the future heroes, inventors and all. The Principal was thrilled about it along with some teachers, Izumi doesn't care about it because: 1. there will an angry Pomeranian and 2. excited and arrogant kids will strut when a quarter will be in the school for three years. In another side, she almost pities for Hitoshi how much the school has raised the exam level, being more tough and more sadistic.

At the moment she was preparing herself to pass the day with a friend and go pass the night with her 'brothers'. She wears a white tank top with a light green seafoam jacket, black shorts and black and green sneakers. She grunted at the size of her chest, already have a D cup, she doesn't like to be regarded especially with the way the men look at her.

Hearing her grunt, Hizashi Yamada comes from the kitchen with his casual clothes and a frying pan with fried eggs.

"What is it Little bunny? What makes you so grumpy this morning?"

Izumi glares or more pouts at him. "Don't call me Little bunny Cockatoos dad!" She ignores her adoptive dad shouting 'Hey!'. "I don't like how my chest grows fast, at this rate I will have a big chest and it will hard for me to fight! Moreover, I hate the way how people and especially the men look at me."

Hizashi puts the frying pan and hugs his daughter knowing what she talks.

"Hey, it's okay. Never, you hear me, never it will happen to you again. If someone tries to touch, I don't care but castrate him."

Izumi giggles sadly. "Do you imply that I do not know how to defend myself?"

"No, I know you can do worse than only castrate some poor guys but I think I will not able to support if you were taken again and... especially Shota. Still today he is still angry at himself what happens this day."

"It's not his fault, I stormed out of the apartment after our dispute without listening what he said. I let my guard off and I was kidnapped for three days. It's entirely my fault and I paid the price."

"A price you shouldn't have paid or anything else it should never happen in your life but it was your third times and it's three times too many. Besides we tried to force you to talk of your past and what... you have suffered, something that it's really not easy to talk especially to adult men you barely known for a few months."

They say nothing for a good minute, Izumi smiles at Hizashi and hugs him feeling a little better.

"I would never hate you two for what happened, I am more grateful you adopted me even it was a little forced. Let's go eat our breakfast before the grumpy caterpillar wakes up and yell at us."

"Let's eat, let's eat!" He laughs.

Ten minutes later Izumi reprimands his father and his eating tendencies, waking the grumpy caterpillar who summoning a dark aura around him with the level of a Dark Lord. Feeling that her other dad have wake up, she quickly gives him his morning coffee cup, dark and strong (as his soul). After he drunk his coffee he finally asks what issue early in the morning to hear Izumi shouting.

"First I didn't shout, second it's 9.30 so it's not early and finally Zashi doesn't listen to _his_ doctor like you! Every time he eats eggs in every meal when he has already too much cholesterol in his body. If he does a physical activity daily I would say nothing but if he can't take some days off and take care more himself I think I will do something." She frowns at the cockatoo trying to eat his fried eggs in shame and to not look at her.

Aizawa rubs his eyes, he really doesn't want to deal with this shit in the morning when he could sleep. But alas the joy to have a loud husband and a daughter too much independable and intelligent ruin all his plan.

"Anyways tomorrow when I come back it would be a diet without eggs for a month because someone can't follow the instruction of _his_ doctor." She grabs a toast ignoring the pleads of her blond father and the stare of her grumpy father who doesn't care a shit about it. "Luna and Michiya are in my chamber, they sleep with me. Dad takes a shower after eating and shaves that five-day beard."

The grumpy dad glare at his adopted daughter then observes she is too well dressed to go outside, his father senses were in alert (which he completely denied to have them).

"And _where_ are you going?"

"Going kidnap the Ice Prince from the Flaming Trash Bag, go in date with him for the day and sleep with my demanding 'Brothers' and see my baby girl." She says proudly before closing the door. He nods accepting to date her friend and goes see her 'family'.

 _"Wait..."_

" DATE!" He shouts loud enough for Izumi to hear. She giggles thinking at the face her dads have made.

* * *

Izumi doesn't take a big time to arrive at the Todoroki's Residence, a big traditional Japanese house perfect for a big family.

It's more an empty house deserted by almost all the family m with eldest presumed dead doing villain activities somewhere, the middles passed more their time out for their study and future job and the youngest supporting the 'training' of his 'hero' father. Plus the mother is in a psychiatric hospital after years of abuse and having grievously hurt her youngest child. In simple words, a broken family.

She didn't knock at the big door of the residence, she enters directly crossing the Japanese garden with exciting steps then knocked on the door of the house. A woman with white hair with some trace of crimson opens the door and beamed seeing Izumi.

"Izumi-chan! Good to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I come to pick Strawberry Shouto to pass a wonderful day with me."

Fuyumi smile halted and her face began disturbed doesn't know which information to process, the fact she calls her brother Strawberry Shouto or to take him away today, two days before U.A Hero Exam.

"Shouto is... Or more father wants..." She tried to say but Izumi cuts her.

"It's ok. I just need to kidnap him under his nose then." She winks at her. "I don't need a guide, I know where to go!"

Izumi leaves a fluttered Fuyumi and goes fetch the Ice Prince, arriving in front of Shouto's room a silhouette appears behind her. She knows who is behind her, she raises her head to see behind to face Todoroki Enji pissed. His big posture screaming dominance and power, his blazing blue eyes with fury and his bear in fire could make anyone cringe in fear at the n°2 Hero Endeavour but for Izumi, she only giggles under his glares not impress or scared about the Hero.

"What can I do for you Endeavor?" She asks with a grin, he glares at her as it would make it her disappear immediately.

"It should be me to ask Izumi Midoriya. What are you doing in my _house?_ "

Izumi snorts hearing calling this building a house, her impression as well of the other members of the Todoroki family that it looks more like a prison. She discovers everything he did to his family, to other heroes or people too curious about his life. She was disgusted about him, she can understand how he became a hero how politically and financially the Todoroki House is powerful (as he was not caught to have a Quirk Marriage illegal since five years after its appearance twenty years ago) but she wonders why he wanted to be a hero. Fame? No need the Todoroki is famous for generations to generate genius or important people. Money? They are rich. To save people? She hardly thinks it is the reason how he treats people during his patrols. So why he choose to be a Hero?

"I come to pick your son to pass a day with me, with a friend as any adolescents do."

He scowls. " He won't leave the house, he needs to train to be stronger when he will enter U.A and surpass All Might."

"Oh, so you want to abuse him?" She says with a sweet voice.

"I don't-" She cut him, and eye him like prey.

"So you want to _abuse_ him?" She repeats with her sweet voice but hissing the word abuse with depth meaning.

Enji Todoroki halts all moves and thought at the moment to those eyes who were watching at him. Those eyes he will never forget, those eyes remind him the day he was beaten by a 12 years old girl, the day he was on his knees after fighting a vigilant-soon-to-be-hero in 10 minutes, the day he understood there not only Heroes, Villains or Civillains in this world but also Beasts that can destroy and kill everything at ease. He knows he can't do anything that would suggest a fight between the two of them, moreover, she has information that can't lead him out of his Hero path. He knows when a battle is lost when he sees one.

"I want out of my house." She smiles constantly at him.

"Then I take Shouto with me." She says leaving the Hero alone.

* * *

Izumi didn't take long to pick the young Todoroki, nearly surprised to see her if his face was not too emotionless. Izumi has planned to go to the zoo until the end of the afternoon then go to do some shopping and finally see her 'family'. She invites some at the moment to go with them and to present him to Shouto as future students in U.A, like they wouldn't be alone and be friends.

They bound rapidly talking about the subject who is about our little girl: Izumi.

Shinsou talked about how he met her that day and how she trained him, explaining she was a sadistic spartan trainer but also a sweet and gentle girl always worry about your health or listen to your problems when you feel down. Or how sassy she is, criticizing anyone Heroes, Villains or Politicians alike.

Shouto was agreed with him (minus the fact she was a sadistic spartan trainer) and explained how strong she is when he talks she kicks the ass of his father quickly. He talked also how she saved him from depression because the life with the n°2 Hero is not easy.

Hitoshi didn't ask why he didn't like to live with his father because he has the feeling of touchy subjects as Izumi had explained to him, same for Shouto who didn't ask why he was bullied.

Izumi was pleased, seeing them talking even if she is the principal subject of their conversation, they can finally meet and have friends other than her. She couldn't help but tease Shinsou about his reaction when he meets her dads. Shouto (knowing who are her adoptive dads) was sightly amused hearing that he was a fan of Eraserhead identifying how much they are alike each other. Izumi nods agree with him.

"Lazy, sarcastic, love cats big or small, can't take care of themselves alone and criticize anyone they label as stupid. Yep, they are alike, I could say Shinsou is a small copy of my dad but with purple hair."

"Can you stop you two? I didn't say that Todoroki is like his father. Besides his father is an asshole." Izumi smirks.

"Oh no~ Shouto is too innocent to be like his father." Hitoshi snorts while Shouto looks confused, _"Yep and also too dense."_ Thought Izumi.

"And I agree with Shou-chan, Endeavor is a Fire-Asshole-Trash-Bag or simply a F.A.T.B."

The two boys look at her like she has grown a second head then burst in laughter and continue to talk together. They passed an agreeable day together at the zoo. In the morning they visited the minus animals at the aquarium, taking lots of pictures. Izumi also took selfies with the boys or with animals like those she sent to her fathers. One was when she was at the cockatoos writing that she was with her dad's brothers and sisters and then at mealtime where she was eating hamburger & fries with Shouto and Hitoshi with a big smile.

What they do not know (maybe Izumi knows) is that two men, two fathers, were raging for different reasons. One of them was planning two deaths, taking into account that he had not warned (threatened) them to not to be too _close_ to his daughter. The second was pouting about his daughter teasing him and that she send this selfie to Tensei, Nemuri and the rest of the staff that commented and teased him too.

They can't complain that their daughter doesn't think about them, the two men who didn't want to adopt her in the first place are now so much in the parent mood that sometimes is little too much. Aizawa is not prepared for a marriage or boyfriend(s)/girlfriend(s), nope no one will take his precious daughter, NO ONE.

After eating they went to the aquarium and saw the dolphins and sea lions show. Then they bought souvenirs, selfies and fun were waiting for you. Hitoshi has brought three souvenirs relating to felines, not only him because Shouto has brought a lion, a dolphin and polar bear plushies while Izumi the fifteen years old girl with so much money has brought four onesies ( a cockatoo and a black jaguar for her dads, a white tiger for her and a panda for her 'little sister'), plushies a lot of plushies that she asked to be delivered to U.A and other things.

It was hard for them to leave the zoo especially for Shinsou wanted to adopt every feline in the zoo. Izumi has to drag him out of the feline zone along with Shouto, she can't help but imagine if her dads were here, one for sure would have stayed with him here with his yellow sleep bag. She wonders if she should laugh or sight about this.

Later, at the end of the afternoon, the three teens separated and go to their house minus Izumi who goes stray to a grocery store and buy enough to feed an army. she takes a train to go toward the Kokkyou District, the zone between the new Mustafa city and the ancient Mustafa nearly abandoned. Instinctively she walks toward an old and big Japanese house, she was about to open the door of the entry gate when two-man stopped her.

"Wait! What are you doing here missy? Do you know who lives here and who we are?" Say M-1 hauntingly, trying to be scary.

"And where do you think to go with those huge grocery bags?" Snort M-2.

Izumi raises a brow and opens the gate and enter. She inhales the shouts from the courtyard ignoring royally about the men/guards.

"KAI, HARI, GUYS! I AM BACK! GET YOUR ASSES FROM YOUR CHAIR AND COME HELP ME!"

"Wait! What you-!" Yell M-2.

The door of the house open brutally and two members of the Eight Expendables, the elite of the Shie Hassaikai appear and walk toward Izumi and the men. One of the guard walk

"Sirs this woman just enters and disrespects you and the Oyabun. You don't need to take care of it, we can do it and _teach_ her a lesson."

The two Expendables didn't speak. Izumi doesn't say anything and give her bags to the two elites and walks to enter the house follow by them closely. Arrived at the door she turns toward them with an empty look enough to freeze you to the living hell.

"Newbies you guard the gate now? Well, I come every month, so you should be used to see me and shut your dammit months. If I hear you will I _teach_ anyone with your lecherous month, I castrate you and make you eat your own dick."

The two guards were scared, they thought she a nobody, a simple servant that they can use to pass the time but they hit at something they shouldn't mess. She was soo important that two Expendables have become her handymen and she has menaced them to cut their dick and make eat them if they touch anyone for pass time. They have fucked a big-time here.

Izumi enters without letting them apologize, one of the Expendables the slimmer one who helps her follow her without care of the men leaving the biggest one to deal with them.

"I hope for you that Overhaul or Chronostasis will never hear you insult the One-san. She is their sister in everything but blood and one the strongest here, strongest to all of us the Expendables all together. I doubt you could able to do anything before she kills you with the most painful way." He states with his raspy voice making them shiver hearing that she is the sister of their boss and his righthand-man.

Their boss is merciful and kills anyone who he is displeased so an angry boss should be worse. Moreover, she was strong like him and the Expendables were listening to any orders she says and will gladly do it, they were not idiots at this point to not understand that they like her.

In the same time, Izumi with the Expendable Shin Nemoto she puts the grocery bags at the kitchen then sighs. Shin perk up hearing her sigh how it's so unusual.

"Is there anything that is bothering you, One-san?" He asks, defiant the hierarchy. Their One-san has the same authority that their Boss, their Oyabun and his righthand-man, all the Expendables recognize it. Strong as their Boss, a genius in many fields she as a woman couldn't have survived in the yakuza world without being a prodigy in her generation.

* * *

Women have a lower position in the hierarchy, the daughters or wives are treated as mere servants if the clan treat women sufficient or in the worse case they are used as prostitutes for the clan. The highest position they can have it's to be in charge of the finance or to be the wife of the Oyabun if they can prove their value as their Izumi. She held the title of One-san, a title only the wife of the Oyabun can hold but she is not the wife of their boss but his sister and NO ONE TOUCH HER.

No, because she is the sister of their boss but because she is loved by all the upper members of the Shie Hassaikai and possess a huge among of power. She has enough power to destroy the clan if she wants, with her connections and genius mind she created a group that can shake the world. Many important personalities and figures in the world are in part of the group, "Heroes", "Villains", "Vigilants", "Politicians", ''Scientists" and many more. She is a born leader that bring people on her with her personality and intelligence, she knows what to be in pain, to be hungry, things that no children should have experience. She has fought to survive, become stronger, learn to fight, she is a survivor and always be a survivor.

She has proved she can survive in the yakuza world, even Rappa the combat addict respect her, she is 'family' and family help each other.

* * *

Izumi sighs knowing she can't lie to him, no with his quirk 'Confession'. She looks at Shin sadly.

"My mood just drops, I nearly wanted to cut their dicks hearing that they wanted to teach me a _lesson_." She answers drily while putting the groceries in the fridge.

Shin says anything, all the Expendables and their boss knows her past. The previous Oyabun has found her with other kids with a slave trader in an old house who has the mission to train them to be perfect and obedient dolls for his clients.

Cute and powerful children are the tendance for the riches to possess, to show their power and Izumi with her cute figure and her quirk permit to be a high-class product. The slave trader was in their territory and when the previous Oyabun found her she had killed her abductor, she was covered with cuts and blood. Shin has heard she ignore the Oyabun and freed the other children when she was bleeding and healing ignoring the pain, the Oyabun was so angry that the man was doing here that he burned the habitation with his corps. The type of people like them that no one like, " _rapist"_ , thought Shin with disgust. Rapidly the previous Oyabun had _adopted_ Izumi and the other children and she has bound with his other wards their Boss Chisaki Kai and his righthand man Chronostasis/Kurono Hari.

The kitchen door opens and reveals Rappa with the other bags, he puts them on the table and sits at a chair.

"Sorry for the wait, I warned the idiots outside. They will not bother you again Izu." Izumi hums and prepares tea.

"They are new."

"Just replacement place by Mimic, the last two are injured by a quirk and they need to heal."

"Weird, I thought that the other will hear me. No ones are here even Eri."

"A gang had tried to attack us during a father-daughter trip, they were rats between us that sell information to others gang. We found them and the Boss is dealing with them right now." Inform Shin putting the cups on the table.

Izumi jerks her head toward them frowning. "Eri and Kai are injured?"

"No, the little princess or the boss were not injured just the little princess was in chocked and the boss is pissed."

"Good, better they pay for what they tried to do. I'm sure their target was Eri."

The door opens and all the Expendables, Chronostasis and Chisaki Kai holding a little girl with white hair and red eyes enter clearly pissed and upset. The little girl immediately noticed the greenette and left her father and run toward her.

"Izumi!"

"Eri! How is my big girl?" She asks kissing her forehead.

"I was a good girl, dad takes to a park and I play with other kids!"

"Really? did you have your check-up?" Eri nods too happy to her older sister and mother figure. Suddenly two strong pair of arms hug Izumi. She raises her head and sees two moppings and tired men demanding attention. And the two men are Chisaki Kai and Kurono Hari.

"Too clingy both of you. Put away your mask all of you, seriously we not doing a carnival here."

Everybody put away their mask even the two clingy guys (minus Chisaki who wears a black surgical mask) don't want to be apart from her, the others did nothing, use to this scene.

"So mean! You can have nee-chan for yourself dad, Hari!" Shout Eri puffing her checks.

"See! Eri finds you...! Wait! What?!" She sighs. "Your love will kill me one day." She says as she kisses their check, the two men smile while Eri giggles. She claps her hands to gain the attention of everyone.

"I want two gentlemen who set the table, two to take a laptop and prepare the video projector, me and Eri will prepare the meal. I'm sure Shin and Rappa will have a talk with Mimic. The rest take a tour in the house, I feel agitation around and inside the residence." She ordered putting an apron, she quickly ignores what they are doing focusing to attach the apron on Eri and to start to cock a feast.

One hour later everyone was at the table with, obviously, Izumi was between Chisaki and Kurono, Eri on the lap of her adoptive father, Mimic (his real body not his puppet body) next to his boss and the rest take their seat as they want. Eri was bouncing on Chisaki's lap smiling proudly as she helped her Izumi to prepare the dinner. Soba noddles, Mapo tofu, Yakisoba, Miso soup, Curry and Rice, Sashimis, Sushis and Sukiyaki were one the table, a little feast when everyone was happy to eat.

"How the business is doing lately Kai?" Ask Izumi taking soba noddles and miso soup for Eri.

"Is doing well, we have one or two problems but nothing grave. The production and the evolution process of the drugs advance with a good pace while our clan growth up having more and more people to use our cause. Why do you ask?"

"Bad news, you gain the attention of the heroes." She answers ignoring that all of them had stopped eating even Eri.

"Meaning?" Ask Mimic feeling they will lose a huge sum of money.

"I mean, while you have expanded your territory and develop too fast and sell the drugs you have caught the attention of the Heroes and the Government. Especially because of the drugs. Your expansion worries the Department of Police while the drugs have attire the Government to finally to have a Heroes Agency to your ass."

Some of the Expendables scowls, only Rappa laughs to finally have some action. Kurono pounders, Mimic can see money flying away and Chisaki stays silence.

"The conquest of more territory is inevitable, we need to regain the ones we lost when the Old Boss was put in coma and gain more to have more money and manpower. Control the gangs in those territories would not be so difficult, with the right motivation they can be tame." Comment Hari after a while, taking Mapo tofu and Yakisoba.

"Quickly it is deal faster our plan will move on, moreover the development of the drugs move steadily as we expect. We will sell more the next week, need to clean more those morons about heroes, quirks and everything." Add Kai contently, totally unaware of the look of Izumi she makes.

She looks at them each turn as she was looking at her future students who didn't listen to a single thing she says. Yeah, her brothers are now labelled as idiots, she asks herself how they did to not be behinds the bars right now. She slaps them behind their head, thinking their idiocy will leave. Eri and the others look at her like she did a sacrilege, they look so terrified that Eri was trembling on the laps of her adopted father.

Chisaki and Kurono glare at her to why she hit them, the Expendables were looking between their Boss and Izumi expecting a fight to broke. Just seeing an argument between them scared them enough to make shiver but a fight, they will want to escape before it starts.

"Why did you hit me?" Say slowly Chisaki, his golden eyes ignite with cold fury.

"To make out your idiocy. Did you listen to what I say?! You need to slow down!"

"Slow down? No. The better is finish, the better will quirks disappear." Retort Chisaki looking at Izumi disappointed like he was betrayed.

"Are you thinking that it is a good strategy? The consequences? You both suck in strategy or what? All the books we read before are forgotten? What you are doing is not a race but a marathon Chisaki. The moment the government is now interested in your drugs, they will not let you alone. When your drugs will be compleat they will take you by force and by all means. I know how strong they are when they want something and your clan is something they can erase from the surface of the world anytime. You need a perfect defence and good financial infrastructures but also an image or reputation that the public knows and that would them to support you."

"Why race is bad? A marathon is very long and tired." Ask innocently Eri. Izumi looks at her and drink her tea then ear a bit of sashimi.

" Did you know the difference between a race and a marathon?"

"A race is a competition to see who is faster and a marathon is a long-distance running race to see who is the most resilient no?"

" Almost. A race is a compete against someone or others to see who is fastest at covering a set course or achieving an objective. When a marathon is like you said is a long running race belong-runningitors to see who will last long, who is more resilient and the more prepared. In our case, the government and our are the competitors."

"Prepared?" Izumi nods.

" For both of them, you need to prepare thoroughly. But a race lasts only a few minutes while a marathon lasts one hour or even hours. So the preparations are not the same for each them, one is for a short term and the other is for the long term. But many do not think about the mental strength deployed during a marathon, a marathon assesses your determination to accomplish the race and see if you resist to the pressure during the competition. A marathon runner always does a mental strategy training program to optimize his performance and decrease the risk of injury during the effort."

The Expendables was listening attentively her reasoning and they starting to understand where she wanted to explain. She explains slowly it to Eri with that she can understand, Chisaki and Kurono stay quiet but pounder on what she says.

"But for us, what it means?"

"Have you ever heard that if you did something too fast you could do it wrong? It the same for us. Many did like your father, running their business while expending it too fast. The government is used of this strategy and even specialized in the dismantling of his kinds of 'business' which grew up too fast but the government is bad against people who use their brain and play security like me."

Rappa laughs getting the attention of everyone. " You want us to do a slow war instead of doing direct confrontations."

"Yes but with 3 steps. First an economic warframe. This will be a calm phase in which the clan must focus on its economic expansion and business in the acquired territories."

Mimic beams hearing the word 'business' because it would mean money. "You suggest to stop our expansion for a while, spend our time to supervise our territories we conquered to maximize our revenue and develop a 'legal' business within them. As our principals businesses are pachinkos, casinos, love hotel and the black market, we can invest in them and even make them flourish on the market by upgrading with the low-cast or high class."

Izumi nods absently and eating her curry. Toya Setsuno having some knowledge on economy when he learned at a university remember something.

"Even with the business we have even it appears "legal, it would lead them to us anyways. Those sectors are well know to be crowded by villains and other of all kinds for information or anything. You talked of security, your security against the government is your cover, your image as the well know vigilant Little Angel now the youngest Pro-Heroe in Japan, like by many. If the government do somethings against you, population will know it rapidly especially with your networks. The government is most afraid that its image of protector will be destroyed, especially at a time when many criticize governments, politicians and other important people."

"Exactly! You need something that the people will protect you, that think you are essential to them Chisaki. Like... Being the youngest searcher to find a cure to incurable diseases. The Ebola virus, AIDS or allergies. Being a doctor now or even before when I was a student you notice that people a lot of time to take care of themselves especially our generations when where there is an increase in crime and the emergence of new diseases. You manage to create a drug that can erase temporary quirks at the genetic level, you can create a cure from this drug for a disease. You just need to erase the fact it create with the aid of Erin's blood, it would take time but I willing to help you."

"You suggest to create a laboratory to cover our business." Answer Kurono, she nods.

"You will be Chisaki's secretary while Shin will be the laboratory lawyer and Mimic on charge of the finances. Plus Chisaki could spend more time with Eri and you will have legal money. Oh and I suggest to buy or build another mansion somewhere else in Japan, Mimic and Katsukame, he has more experience in building and house construction and have connections in this sector."

"It seems good, instead to take the wooden bridge we take the stone bridge a little further to reach our goal... So the second phase and third phase, what are they?" Ask Chisaki serving more vegetables for Eri who pouts and grumbles don't want to eat vegetables.

"The second phase is political and image war. The political war will be hard but with the aid some media especially international ones who love criticize governments and information brokers you have nasty and juicy information against them. After all, 80% of our government is corrupted for decades. Create internal conflict between them will help you, besides I will clean up inside to in one way or another. If their image crumbles, people will less be trusting them and more will rebel against them. Then the last phase, you don't need to guess, it will be a guerrilla warfare. At this time, I hope you should complete your drug because you will need it against their military forces."

Kurono hums and drinks his sake. "Only the first phase will take time, one or two years, the last two will have an indeterminate time depending on the country's situation. The money will not be a problem, I don't see a problem to build another house but it not depends on my decision."

Everyone looks at Chisaki, waiting for an answer. Izumi doesn't care or more she knows he will take her warning and ideas to his heart.

"Why not? Everything seems good, we just need to be wary because it can be double-edged for us if we do a single fault."

The Expendables was sighing with relief, only Rappa grumbles wanted more fight. Izumi eating sushi remembered something.

"Did you hear about with a new group of villains the 'League of Villains'? Well, soon they will make noise, better to use the future commotions to expand your territories and prepare everything."

Hojo pears from his fried tofu at the name of the new group. "I hear about them from some tugs in dark alleys, they recruiting every villain they can."

 _"I will do a few research about it."_ Pounder Izumi feeling it would help her in her plans.

"By the way nee-chan why did you ask to prepare your laptop and a projector? " Ask Eri with her mouth full, Chisaki frowns and clean the rice next to her mouth with a towel.

"Ah! Thank to make me remember this. I found maybe the origin of the quirks!" Claim Izumi proudly, and of course she was proud she had searched in every database of every government and in the dark web and all. With the aid of her fellow hackers' friends, it takes four years to found a little piece of this find.

The wide eyes, she found how the quirks appear. It would make an uproar in the world. Izumi opens the laptop and inserts the USB key. She shows them twenty photos, very old, a man, a strange bottle with a strange substance, a strange slug of black sea then strange plan of building a city under the sea.

"So... Where to start? With everything I gather and didn't find everything but the summary. Well, this man during the end of the Second World War who made a fortune selling weapons during the war decided to build a city under the sea for people of genius and misunderstood. It was really a mini country and a few years after they discover a strange slug with mysterious proprieties that can give powers."

"Are you saying quirks come from this black slug !?" Yell Toya with disgust, Chisaki was not better.

"Yes and with few arrangements and experiences but the exploitation of the slugs made them disappear and there is here that it goes crazy. The substances they created have a bad effect on humans, disfigurations and malformations of the body, addiction and creating problems psychology of any kind. Plus you can add that this city, Rapture, was a purely capitalistic society have created a conflict between two megalomaniacs, the one who built the city and one of who want power under a mask of a revolution. I don't really know what he really happens there but I know there was a civil war. After this, I don't what happened, someone from the outside and change a thing but years later girls were kidnapped and were introduced in the city for experiments. For a city, cut off from the world, the nations could have information on it but now they are forgotten and erased little by little. You will have documents more detailed in the key."

" I will see it but let's change of subject. Are you okay to be finally a teacher?" Ask Chisaki knowing it doesn't please her to be with naive teenagers who believe that if they enter U. They will be heroes when they just enter a masked military school. Izumi grimaced just to think in two days it's just the entrance exam, boi just remembering the last generation. A band of rich and arrogant kids, only five between had the makings of a hero, the rest were half capable or normal or half arrogant and idiot with a powerful quirk.

Chisaki and the other can help to chuckle at her reaction, she pouts at them and Eri giggles.

" It's not funny if during the year I don't snape it would a miracle. Moreover, I sure to see Explosion boy, last time I save him it was limit he wanted to 'exploded' me."

"Need to 'take care' of this boy?" Say Deidoro Sakaki with a sing-song voice.

" I can defend myself, Didi." Roll her eyes the greenette.

"True." Snigger Chisaki patting her head, Eri yawn cutely.

"It getting late, time to go to bed."

"Don't wanna." Retort Eri fighting her envy of sleeping. Izumi takes her in her arms.

"Let's go to bed little princess, I will read you a story. These gentlemen will clean the table during this lapse of time."

Taking Eri to her room with Chisaki, this one can't help but observe the young woman in front of his having the maternal role that her daughter was missing. Feeling his stare, she looks at him with a questioning look, she notices at the same time that he changed both mentally and physically a lot these past months.

Mentally, she saw all his phases to reserved and obedient teenager under the Old Boss, to rough and heartless fresh young boss reading to use Eri, Old Boss' grandchild as mere tools to finally as a successful boss and caring father. She clearly likes more the caring father instead of the heartless, it gives more charms to his handsome features.

She smiles ignoring the soft sigh letting by him as he thought as something new. They put Eri to bed and walk toward their room. Bothered by Chisaki's stare, she faces him making a pouting face.

"Why are looking at me in deep thought?"

He tilted his head and smiles under his surgical mask. Izumi doesn't need the be a seer to know when he smiles, each time he smiles at her she can see so many emotions in them. His eyes bright like the same way of her fathers when they are together.

 _Ah._

The pure emotion she knows but was also foreign. She _can_ love someone but to a certain limit which is for family.

She loves Aizawa and Hizashi, in first she didn't expect to care for them and love them later. It was not in her plans but she can't prevent those emotions to born and then she started to care for more people that she calls _family._ And Chisaki is part of this family, she can't love him more than a brother. Even she thought he was handsome, caring (only to some people) and loyal, seeing him as a _man,_ she doesn't see the partner who she will (can't) engage with in the future.

She didn't want to lose him (as brother and friend) but also she didn't want him to cross the line.

"Kai, please don't cross that line." She says loudly surprising the young Yakuza Boss. But rapidly his eyes soften resisting to hug or touch her knowing she didn't like it and will surely react badly at his movements.

"Izumi..."

"I know that look but I just notice now that... You love me. Since when you are holding back?!" She asks crossing her arms, almost hugging herself.

She was scared, scared of his answer because depending on what he will say she may consider taking distances between them.

The young man sighs and kneeled in front of her. He tried to have a glimpse of her face, she was scared of course but not from him (that make him somehow happy) but for their relationship. If she tried to stop seeing him for that he thought he will go insane (again) and would pestering her until she faces him.

"It's been six years we know each other since the Old Man take you and the other under his wing. We rapidly become brothers and sisters but for me, it was another case. I fall in love with a stubborn and intelligent little girl with green forest hair and green emerald eyes that shine like a star. I love and I see the strong little girl growing, taking care of others and family and helping random people just because she can do it. But I know you will never consider or want a relationship with any men with those accidents."

Izumi breathes, almost holding back the urge to run away but she wants to hear the rest because she knows that Chisaki Kai doesn't become melodramatic without a huge speech behind.

"I hate quirks, you know it and I don't hate you to have one when it has permitted you to stay alive and allow me to meet you. I consider them as plague and when I propose to erase them you didn't laugh at me but encourage me. You were angry when I was using Erin's blood against her will and mistreated her and make me realise so many things. That I have a family to protect and you are in _this_ family, Izumi. I want you to give me a chance to conquerer you."

Izumi opens and closes her mouth at his demand.

" _Did he just ask me if he can courting me?!"_

 _"_ Yes, I am." Izumi put her hand in front of her mouth surprised or more shocked that she loses her cool and let her poker face slipped and say out loud her thoughts.

Izumi was hesitating to answer at his demand. How could she not?! All the men she encountered have always wanted something and want to abuse her physically and mentally. But Kai's determination shining in his eyes with seriousness obliged her to give a response.

"I... I don't know, Kai. No one asks me that they can court me. Like you said I never think to have a relation with a man or a girl. And I don't want you to have you hope crush when I give you a chance but in the end I couldn't return your feelings."

"So give me a deadline. A deadline to capture your heart."

Izumi can't understand the man in front her, did he really listen her. If she gives him a deadline and doesn't return his love he will be hurt.

"But..."

"If at the end of the deadline you didn't fall in love with me than I will stop loving you."

" But it's the problem! Because in the end you will be hurt! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Izumi, anyone can't expect to continue to live without being hurt. It's the same for love."

Izumi was looking at her feet, a little ashamed but more frustrated because he has said her own words against her. But it eases the turmoil of emotions inside her.

"One year."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You could." She sniggers but returns seriously on what she wants to say. "You ask me for a deadline, I give one year. One year to make me fall in love with you."

Kai beamed at this, very pleased to have this chance. He kneels down in front of her and takes her hand.

"I accept." He says as he kisses the back of her hand.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Izumi knows she should be more wary about with this proposition, because the knowing smiles of Hari, Shin and even god Eri said a lot.

She was looking now how Hari and Shin were acting lovey-dovey, she always thought it was cute but now she questions what she can get if she lives with someone, but she can have the answer only when she will fall in love.

After eating breakfast, Izumi gives to Eri the plushies and the onesie she brought at the zoo. Eri was overjoyed and was bouncing here and there until her father says to stop. Izumi couldn't hold back her laugh when Eri tentatively argue back to wear the panda onesie with puppy eyes which Chisaki has a terrible weak defence against them.

Chisaki was blaming her to that and he was more annoyed when he discovered she takes photos and videos of him and Eri. He retaliates by giving her a beautiful kimono with various green colours, to emerald green at forest green but the design was retaining her attention the most: a golden-black dragon decorates the kimono-like protection.

Izumi was staring at him and his smugness face.

" _You mark me as your you mysophobe bastard. If you ask me on a date prepare yourself."_

She shakes her head then groans seeing him smiling like the bastard he is. But she concedes that the kimono was a piece of art and thank him.

Before leaving Shin to call out her.

"Izu, I have that you wanted." Mentioned Shin by giving a USB key. Izumi's smile turns feral.

"It should really have been a pain to gather all this Shin, how my fucking parents are doing?"

He snorts. " Your parents are doing well financially but in their life couple it's something else."

"Oh?" Picked Izumi hearing that there something bad happens between them.

"In public, they look like the perfect couple but in private their life couple is practically inexistent, how much I hear your bitch of mother ranting, drunk in a club with the help of my quirk. How much her husband passed the least time with her, how much time he passed to work, how much she wishes her son have a strong quirk thinking your asshole of the father will notice her. And many and many things like that. I recorded everything and filmed all her little conquests in the clubs.."

"Surprised that an innocent woman could be a big slut?"

"Imagined just how many men she had... The youngest was 17 and the oldest at least 60-65. She is so desperate that someone will notice her and give her the love that she jumps at everyone. Plus, I'm not sure but she could be pregnant, I will contact you if is true."

" I bet my father is not better?"

" Escort girls, corruption with officials, use of his quirks in public, violence to others and employees and so many things... I hear he want to train your brother."

"Not better, I will notice my uncle about it. Well, next week one of them will be on the front page of the news. Thank you for this, you help me to save some time."

"No worry. I hope they will suffer."

"Oh yes, they will. After a good shower of public humiliation, destroying their couple life, seeing them blame each other than their dreams destroyed before they go in prison. Oh yes, they will suffer, death is too good for them."

Shin smirks, their One-san is really a little Devil.

* * *

Entering at home she sees her dad, her caterpillar dad waiting on a chair visibly expecting her to come home. He was frowning, sipping his coffee in his black pink pyjamas.

"How long have you waiting here to see me coming home?" She asks watching him examined her of any harms or injuries.

"Two hours and forty-three minutes."

"It's nine past ten. Why this sudden interest to see me coming home safely? I'm doing it two times a month."

He finished his coffee and walks toward his bedroom, scratching his head. " Just a dream."

"A nightmare than, you are not responsible for what happened that day dad." She thought to watch him enter the bedroom.

She goes to her room to see Michiya sleeping peacefully, she didn't see Luna. She guesses that she is sleeping with her dad, her cockatoo dad should return from his radio station. She notices that she needs to clean her room with the amount of fur she sees, she groans that she will clean before she woke/entered, the usual chaos and the meeting with the staff with the afternoon.

Cleaning at the speed of a pro, brushing Michiya and preparing lunch, she, finally able to see the contents of the USB key. She didn't spend time searching and observe her personal egg and sperm donors life, they're not really worthy of a threat for her.

Seeing the content, she quickly choose the first who will be in the spotlight. In two days after the Entrance Exam, she will give all the information to her, now, magazines like the Public'Strick and of course Revelation World. Oh, she was sure it would make a big deal, especially when many think they are a perfect couple without any flaws. With a little time she had she read her mails, she couldn't help but smile to all the good news. Her plan is moving and it starts now.

* * *

At the teachers meeting before the big Exam the next day, they all record all the rules, representations and especially change. Like the introduction of All Might as a new teacher (trying desperately to ignore Izumi look and the sweet smile at him promising pain). Obviously her new position as teacher assistant and nurse (which her loud dad, her auto-proclaimed aunt were shouting so happily) and her subjection for her club (which she will the president, as she wanted too contently. Her dad's and others teachers were pitying the students minus Nezu expecting chaos and fun [their fun] in the school).

In the end, she finally shouts, quoting her ' Who have more than five Masters in top of her PhD in medicine? Me, The youngest genius people of U.A and the world!' in pure narcissism.

Nemuri or Midnight comments that it is Nezu who is the most intelligent here, Izumi pouts argue that she said the youngest genius people as she is the only one in this school, moreover, she adds that Nezu is a cute animal, not a person. Midnight couldn't refute this fact (even though the pout was more effective.)

Nezu smiling as always has invited Izumi to his office to take a cup of tea, to her father's chagrin.

It was common to anyone that those two will talk about politics, economics and many things beyond their intelligence with sadistic glee. Nezu makes tea come out of nowhere and gives Izumi a cup which in turn brings out biscuits. In silence they enjoy for a moment the tea, Izumi pulls a folder about her genitors. Nezu was not surprised when he read the information like he was expected it but he was smiling sadistically reading her little vengeance.

He knows her plan will destroy them in many ways but it would be beneficial to their purposes and political plan.

And their main purposes now are abuse and orphan system case.

Abuse cases are lightly taking in serious by the government and the judicial system favour more the crime cases than of other cases with the excuse they don't have the time for this. Then it leads to the orphan system, abused children are immediately sent to an orphanage before even be introduced to any relatives that can adopt or shelter them. Orphanages that not treating correctly the children, ranking them by their quirks and not caring for their personalities or talents. Those who don't have good quirks are cast away, neglected to even more abused than before. And the government doesn't do something to make it better on behalf of making it worse with sorting them as soon-to-be-useful and soon-to-be-villains.

When those pieces of information will spread in Japan, it would be at the same time as the Festival and her face will be again on Japan's screens. She will be more in the centre of the population watching eyes than before. With her similarities with her parents (physically), the few hints about her past, it would fuel the fire and the population will lynch them alive for hurting their precious Little Angel. Moreover, it would help their 'political' agenda by submitting a dozen pieces of legislation and law to be voted. The National Diet will be obliged to do something like the time of the treatment of quirkless people and quirks discrimination she pulled with her blog.

But the thing that caught his attention that she said that her plan begins and she apologized in advance. Nezu has stared at her imagining all the outcomes who will appear even the worsts. He reassured her that nothing will build without suffering and sacrifices.

The next day, the day of the Exam, Izumi was regretting to accept to observe directly during the Hero's Exam. Because she met the Pomeranian boy and wouldn't stop glaring at her the whole time during the explanation and when she escorted the cheaters outside. She was already tiring because of this.

She saw Hitoshi and the brunette girl she met early before the exam, nervous at hell. She gives them a victory sign to encourage them, they smiled at her and focus on the exam. She also saw Tensei's little brother, Tenya. He was like his brother describe him: straightforward, disciplined and strict.

Later she was pleased to see Hitoshi reacting immediately when her dad yelled the start of the exam and also to make a plan rapidly seeing he would be at a disadvantage against robots with his quirk. She knows he understands why she forced him to learn how to fight with a staff, here, he can make a makeshift stick in the debris as a weapon. Even in disadvantage, he gained twelve villain points but when the zero point robot appeared (destroying everything in its passage) he did that a true should do. He sacrificed his chance to be in the hero course by saving the brunette Uraraka Ochako from the robot, he won fifty rescue point by doing that. The same goes to the girl that helps him during their fleed winning forty-five rescue points.

( She ignores the fact she helps to build a stronger robot that can destroy a town in mere of ten minutes if it wants or the fact she destroyed it in one blow before helping Recovery Girl to heal the teenagers.)

At the teacher lodge, Izumi and the other teachers were talking about reward rescue points for heroic acts to the with a selection criterion. She was not surprised by the result, she read the profile of the ten best of the practical exam. Normally half will go to Class A and the other half will go the Class B but not this time has she hears Nezu and her dads making the class list.

Katsuki Bakugo 77-0 1st

Eijiro Kirishima 39-35 2nd

Ochako Uraraka 28-45 3rd

Ibara Shiozaki 36-32 4th

Itsuka Kendo 25-40 5th

Hitoshi Shinsou 12-50 6th

Tenya Iida 52-9 7th

TetsutetsuTetsutetsu 49-10 8th

Fumikage Tokoyami 47-10 9th

Yosetsu Awase 50-6 10th

Earning his place (6th is not anything) to the heroes course make her soo proud that she decides to buy something for Hitoshi. She didn't say a single thing about Bakugo Katsuki, even she wanted to add salty information about his temper and the use of his quirk from the past years but she concedes he has talents and a good brain but that all.

Rapidly the list of Class A and B were made and Izumi snorts at the dynamics of the classes, it would be three years of entertainment. Vlad was fired up by the future competition when Eraserhead was ready to torture, I mean tutoring his new students. While Midnight and No.13 were sorting the Gen. Powerloader was sighed in frustration over something. It gains Izumi attention, she looks over his shoulder the future Support students. She remembers that there always someone with a fucking good brain but with a tendency to do like they want or destroying thing. She was in the category 'to do what they want when one of her senpais in her first year was the other type.

This year it seems there someone who is the two. Hatsume Mei. A name she can't forget when the girl has come to U.A Festival last year and was pestering all the student from all Support classes about their 'babies'. Izumi rather likes her for her personality as she is more in her inventions than people. A 'Problem Child's as her dad would say by jus watching the videotape.

"Put her in 1-F, she talented it's evident. People like her do not recognize because of her personality excluding their talents. She will learn what she needs within the three years, don't worry."

"Are you sure? From what I read in her file she tends to ignore any advice relaying outside inventions, technology and tests."

"She is like me minus she exploses things, you have students like that every year. I don't see why you are worry?"

"True but.." She rolls her eyes, she writes Hatsume Mei in the list of 1-F class.

"Now it's down, no return. Bye~"

Midnight and Mic snicker seeing the dumbstruck look of Powerloader. Nezu sips his tea, Aizawa sleeps, Vlad was fired up, no.13 was laughing and Recovery Girl sighs with fondness. This year is sure to be eventful.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark lab.

"Little Angel gains more and more favour with low villains, Sensei, " A doctor says.

"Obviously, our tests and manpower lowered last three years. Plus the Yakuza are being a pain in our ass, as well of the vigilantes." Reply a scared man with only a mouth is show in his face.

"She is their leader, a leader crippled with talents but can't be used to us. And she hasn't had those talents she could be a good material for the nomu or you can take her quirk."

"Indeed." But the man was irradiated with cold fury to statement of the doctor. When the doctor let the injured man alone, the man hold an old photo with three people on it. Two have white hair and the other one has green hair, they were sipping coffee and chocolate at the seaside in cold winter. They were happy.

"Indeed... A genius that will use everything to achieve her big plan. Everything..."


End file.
